


Хрустальная туфелька

by Пугач на чердаке (Pugach_na_cherdake)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Humor, Investigations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugach_na_cherdake/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B5
Summary: Геральт хотел уйти на покой. Выращивать виноград, пить вино и лапать туссентских девиц. Но судьба, как всегда, распорядилась по-своему. И вот, прославленный ведьмак вновь возвращается к своему ремеслу и бросается в погоню за сбежавшей невестой виконта де Леттенхофа.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 18





	1. Глава первая.

**Author's Note:**

> AU ко всем канонам — Геральт ещё не знаком с Лютиком.  
> События развиваются после окончания третьей части игры, дополнения «Кровь и вино».  
> А тут лежит невероятной милоты коллаж от sulfur. — https://twitter.com/let_me_bloom/status/1250142557373444098

Геральт всегда любил Туссент: бескрайние зелёные поля и луга, бесчисленные виноградники, небольшие домики, оплетённые вьющейся лозой, рыцарские турниры, неизменно радующие как неискушенных зрителей, так и бывалых участников, и, конечно же, — загорелые белокурые девицы, обласканные южным солнцем. Таков был Туссент — полная противоположность мрачной Темерии, обескровленной затянувшейся войной, обезображенной голодом и мором. Наверное, из-за этого разительного контраста Геральт ни на секунду не задумался, когда её светлость Анна-Генриетта изволили пожаловать ведьмаку Корво Бьянко и предложили осесть в краю вина и солнца. Ведьмаки нужны везде. Какая разница, будет он вырезать утопцев у берегов реки Понтар, или развоплощать баргестов в лесах Блессюр?   
Хотя уже второй месяц ведьмак откровенно бездельничал: целыми днями валялся возле озера, вдоволь наедался сладким виноградом, что рос подле усадьбы, читал возвышенные рыцарские романы и предавался плотским утехам с двумя прелестницами, что служили в его доме. В отличие от холодных северянок, девушки в Туссенте всегда были жадны до любви и охотно ею делились, забыв о стыде и смущении.   
В последние дни, неспешно сменяющие друг друга, словно благородные дамы, кружащие в медленном танце, Геральт всерьёз подумывал о том, что может смело уходить на покой. Да, он бы стал первым ведьмаком, заработавшим достаточно денег, чтобы навек распрощаться с кровавым ремеслом.   
Один небезызвестный лицедей говаривал, что мир — театр, а люди в нём — актеры. И едва ли драматург, что творил людские судьбы, мог позволить Геральту исчезнуть из сценария пьесы, едва затихнут первые овации. Было ли это провиденье, или куда более прозаичное стечение обстоятельств, но одним жарким вечером, когда ведьмак зашёл в дом после купания в озере, он почуял вонь. Гниль и могильная плесень, запах стали и приторно-мерзкий душок разложения.  
Геральт привычно потянулся к мечу и осознал, что оба клинка остались на стойке в зале, а борониться он может лишь клинком, болтающимся меж ног. От досады захотелось хорошенько себе врезать. Казалось бы, всего два месяца покоя и он, словно изнеженный дворянин, напрочь забыл о безопасности. Что дальше? Пойдёт в полнолуние бухать с волколаками? Или трахаться с суккубами?   
— Теряешь хватку, старичок, — за спиной раздался до боли знакомый голос.  
Настороженность мигом улетучилась, сменившись приливом радости и нежности. Ведьмак развернулся и заключил в объятиях свою самую любимую девочку. Хотя, какую там девочку — из нескладного перепуганного птенца Цири давным-давно выросла в прекрасную ласточку: ловкую, стремительную и смертельно опасную. Принцесса Цинтры, ребёнок Предназначения, беглянка, воительница и ведьмачка. Его Зираэль.  
— Ты меня сейчас задушишь. — Цири выпуталась из его объятий и лучезарно улыбнулась. — Гляжу ты раздобрел. — Она рассмеялась и прихватила его за кожу на животе. — Всё, ведьмак, прошли твои лучшие годы. Завёл хозяйство, выращиваешь виноград, нежишься на солнышке… Надеюсь, женой уже обзавёлся? Усыновил с десяток сорванцов? На закате всем богам молишься?  
— Какая же ты заноза!  
Ведьмачка тряхнула волосами и лукаво прищурилась — прямо как в детстве, когда задумала очередную каверзу. Не ребёнок, а настоящая бестия!  
— Как тебе мой подарок?  
— Какой?  
Цири бросила взгляд в сторону залы. Заранее опасаясь того, что увидит, Геральт направился к двери, переступил порог и споткнулся об отрубленную голову. На него таращились пустые глазницы, рот твари исказился в немом крике, обнажив длинные клыки. Кожа сморщилась серым пергаментом, обтянув заострённые скулы некогда красивого лица.  
— Это что?  
— Альп. — Цири приосанилась и гордо вскинула подбородок. — Сама убила.   
— А глаза зачем вырвала?  
— Продала. Наткнулась по дороге на колдуна, он предложил денег — ему на ингредиенты надо, сказал варит какой-то отвар для восстановления мужской силы.  
— Из глаз альпа? Надеюсь, ты сказала ему, что он шарлатан и курвин сын?  
— Не моё дело. — Зираэль плюхнулась на стул и закинула ноги на белоснежную скатерть. — Он хотел глаза, я хотела флоренов, мы удовлетворили друг друга и разошлись полюбовно.  
— Когда ты успела стать такой практичной?  
— О, у меня был хороший учитель. — Ведьмачка старалась держать серьезную мину, но глаза ее смеялись. — Брось, Геральт. Если ты ещё и занудствовать начнёшь, я подарю тебе уютное кресло и самое тёплое овчинное одеяло, какое сумею раздобыть, чтобы твои старые кости не страдали от холода.  
— Ладно-ладно, уела. Эх, видел бы тебя Весемир…  
Цири помрачнела и в столовой, казалось, стало холоднее. Геральт поспешил сменить тему, пока посуда на полках не разлетелась сотнями осколков. Как бы его принцесса не бахвалилась железной выдержкой, порой ей было сложно совладать с чувствами. Зато её чувствам было несложно совладать с бьющимися и ломающимися предметами.   
— Значит, ты решила презентовать мне башку альпа?  
— Ну, да. Повесишь её над камином, в трофейном зале, или как у вас, благородных виноделов, принято? Ладно-ладно, я шучу. Отдам заказчику, как водится.   
— Вот что, ведьмачка, давай уберем твой трофей, пока мой дворецкий не совершил ритуальное самоубийство. Для него грязь в доме — личное бесчестье. Боюсь представить, что случится с бедолагой, если он увидит кусок дохлого альпа возле обеденного стола. Кстати… — Геральт принюхался к манящему аромату булочек, щедро разбавленному запахом гниения. — Ты голодна?

* * *

Как всякая уважающая себя охотница на чудовищ, Цири была голодна. Она с удовольствием уплетала запечённую индейку, запивала Туссентским вином и не забывала налегать на пирожки, коих напекла сердобольная старушка-кухарка. Услужливый дворецкий умилялся аппетиту, достойному дракона в период линьки, и охотно менял блюда на столе, не забывая рассказывать о «чудесном рецепте, что передавался из поколения в поколение». Геральт всерьёз начал опасаться, что его воспитанница изничтожит все запасы съестного в доме, а после — направится в близлежащую деревню объедать вилланов. Но всё обошлось. Угостившись напоследок паштетом из гусиной печени, Цири отодвинулась, шумно выдохнула и вновь устроила ноги прямо на столе.   
Вот прав был Ламберт, когда говорил, что они испортят девчонку. Йеннифер всегда твердила, что цинтрийской принцессе не пристало водиться с мужичьём, жрать в два горла и по пьяни распевать похабные песни.   
— Ты меня рассматриваешь с явно нездоровым интересом.  
— Умиляюсь, — хохотнул Геральт и откинулся на спинку стула. — Куда ты дальше?   
— В Боклер. Люблю столицы — всегда есть, чем заняться. Платят хорошо, заказы — вообще песня. Последний раз некий граф поручил разобраться с привидением в его винном погребе.  
— И как?  
— Разобралась. Сказала приведению, чтобы оно подтянуло портки, слезло с жены графа и перестало так горестно подвывать, пока обитатели замка не удавились от беспробудной тоски.  
— Хорошенькая история. — Геральт плеснул себе вина.  
— Говорю же, люблю столицы. Вообще, думала по дороге свернуть к долине Саддат. Неподалёку, в Карависте происходят занимательные вещи.  
— Например?  
— Старший сын графа де Леттенхофа с мозгами распрощался. Потерял на балу возлюбленную девицу, теперь страдает в своей опочивальне, не ест, не пьёт, грозится сброситься с башни.  
— Думала утолить его печали? — Геральт наполнил кубок Цири и отсалютовал.  
— Думала найти его невесту. Граф обещает любые деньги тому, кто приведёт беглянку. Работёнка наверняка непыльная. Прибыла какая-то красотка на пирушку инкогнито, покрутилась в полумаске, очаровала виконта и вернулась домой. Она, поди, и знать не знает, что графский сыночек намерен на ней жениться. Сколько таких богатых девиц в округе забитой Карависты? Едва ли с десяток наберется. Обойти всех, примерить туфельку…  
— Какую туфельку?  
— Хрустальную.  
Геральт окончательно запутался. Неужели виконт не мог распорядиться, чтобы ему принесли список приглашенных дамочек? Неужели в замок пускают всех без разбору, ещё и в диковинных предметах гардероба? И почему незнакомка оставила туфельку? Потеряла? Она что, убегала от виконта? Зачем? Не в салочки же они играли! Да и вообще, какая благородная позволит себе носиться по дворцу и разбрасывать обувь? Конечно, Геральту всегда было сложно понять женщин, в особенности, дворянок, но это не вписывалось ни в какие рамки.   
Ладно, первым долгом следовало расспросить о странной гостье прислугу — они всегда замечали куда больше своих хозяев и охотно делились свежими сплетнями. Ещё неплохо бы посмотреть на самого виконта, получше узнать, что он за птица. А после…   
— О, я узнаю этот взгляд! — Цири заметно оживилась, разве что в ладоши не захлопала. — Тебе интересно.  
— Ничуть.  
— Врёшь. Тебе до безумия любопытно, что там произошло, и ты почти готов расстаться со своей удобной кроватью, вкусной едой и безотказными служанками. Давай, решайся!   
— Я вроде как ушёл на покой…  
— Ага. Плакальщицам уже заплатил? Брось, тебе не идёт обхаживать свои владения с важным видом и судачить о том, какой славный урожай выдался в этом году!  
С оружейной стойки на Геральта с укоризной глядели два меча. Казалось, они, бедолаги, заскучали без хорошей драки, звона стали и, чего греха таить, вкуса свежей крови. Плотва в стойле тоже раздобрела и разленилась, как и сам ведьмак. Да увидь его сейчас Ламберт — поднял бы на смех и спросил, помнит ли он, как держать в руках что-то тяжелее собственного хера. Ну, или чужого. Мало ли, чем дворяне в Туссенте развлекаются.   
А ведь, Зираэль права! Сколько ещё он будет протирать штаны под покровительством её светлости княжны? Наверное, пока не покроется плесенью от безделья и не начнёт вонять как утопец.  
— Ладно, уговорила.   
Цири по-девичьи взвизгнула и бросилась ему на шею, словно ей вновь двенадцать лет, и она шаловлива, как и всякий избалованный ребёнок.  
— Отлично! Выдвигаемся прямо сейчас! К слову, Плотвичка ещё не сдохла?  
Геральт смерил воспитанницу грозным взглядом, но сразу же сменил гнев на милость, стоило Цирилле задорно улыбнуться. Нет, она определённо была невыносима.   
— Твоими молитвами.  
Ведьмак прошёл в оружейную комнату, накинул на рубаху стёганую куртку и выяснил, что ремни с трудом сходятся на торсе. Зато в плечах было свободно, словно он спьяну влез в стёганку Эскеля. Хорошо хоть наручи сели как влитые…   
Геральт закрепил на груди перевязь с мечами, проверил как клинки выходят из ножен и довольно хмыкнул. Оставалось только собрать травы, алхимические зелья, запастись провиантом, и можно смело двигаться в путь.   
Пока ведьмак основательно готовился к неожиданному отъезду, Цири успела распорядиться подать ей воды, вдоволь наплескаться в просторной бадье, сменить одежду; и теперь ждала его у главных ворот — свежая, благоухающая чистотой и готовая к любым приключениям. Цветущий вид юной ведьмачки немного портила башка альпа, притороченная к седлу, но тут ничего не поделаешь — издержки профессии.   
— Ну что, до главного тракта?  
— Да, поехали.  
Геральт вставил ногу в стремя, залез на лошадь и уверенно прихватил повод.  
Да, определённо то, что надо. Никаких пуховых перин, лишь холодные звёздные ночи, треск костра и пыльная дорога под ногами. Чего ещё ведьмаку желать для счастья?  
Возле указателя, что подсказывал заплутавшему страннику дорогу в столицу, Геральт и Цири остановились, готовые разъехаться в разные стороны. Немного жаль было отпускать ученицу сразу после встречи, но, судя по паре невзначай оброненных фраз, Зираэль в Боклере ждали не только заказы, но и некая очаровательная особа… Однако, ведьмак был слишком тактичен чтобы выпытывать, какая юная дева пленила сердце Цинтрийской принцессы.  
— Ну, до встречи, прелестнейшая из девиц.  
— Всего хорошего, о седомудый старец!  
Геральт резко подался вперед, ухватившись за луку седла, и щёлкнул негодницу по носу. 


	2. Глава вторая.

Дорога до Карависты заняла, ни много ни мало, целую неделю, но ведьмак наслаждался каждым мигом вновь обретённой свободы. Казалось, он заново открывал для себя мир, что простилается далеко за стенами пышных дворцов и замков: крики диких птиц, шорох травы, утренняя роса на сапогах, тёплые ветра и ночи, наполненные волчьими песнями. Оставалось только удивляться, как Геральт едва не променял это великолепие на пуховые одеяла и шёлковые простыни. Нет, безусловно, в шёлковых простынях тоже была своя прелесть, тем паче, если кувыркаться на них с пышногрудыми девицами… Тут мысли свернули в иную сторону, заставив ведьмака по-кошачьи прищуриться и улыбнуться. Да, сейчас он бы не отказался развлечься с туссентской красавицей. Кажется, долгая дорога разбудила в нём звериный аппетит и речь шла не только о еде.  
На горизонте показались башни замка, опоясанного кольцами низеньких домиков. Посреди Карависты небрежным росчерком художника вилась маленькая речушка, играя с детворой солнечными бликами. Неподалёку виднелись виноградники — лозы тянули к небу пышные листья, нежась в объятиях тёплых весенних дней.   
У ворот Геральта встретила стража, бдительно осведомилась о цели прибытия и, узнав, по какому делу явился мастер ведьмак, поспешили показать кратчайшую дорогу в замок. Очень удачно дорога пролегала через рынок — там Геральт успел покрутиться и расспросить жителей Карависты о Юлиане Альфреде Панкраце, он же виконт де Леттенхоф, он же — невинно пострадавший от неразделённой любви. Слухи успели облететь город уже пару сотен раз, обрасти новыми подробностями, и теперь соперничали с театральными представлениями — столько в них было драмы. Всякий рассказчик считал своим долгом наврать с три короба, только бы звучало убедительно. Побродив вдоль торговых рядов и наслушавшись самых сказочных версий, Геральт понял лишь одно — никто толком не знает, что случилось, но все безумно этому рады. Как выяснилось из праздных разговоров, Юлиан преуспел в любовных науках — от его живого взора и неуёмного интереса не спасала ни вуаль, ни власяница [1]. Виконт был молод, обаятелен и сладкоголос — пред его напором пала не одна крепость женской скромности и добродетели. Посему, мужская часть города ликовала, избавившись от напасти в лице любвеобильного господина. Наконец-то чёртов охальник приутих и прекратил бессовестные похождения по чужим жёнам и дочерям. Он действительно куковал в башне и отказывался являть свой прекрасный лик перед народом. Пока мужики праздновали в тавернах, женщины втихомолку вздыхали и вытирали платочками слёзы. То ли жалели несчастного виконта, то ли страдали от недостатка куртуазного общения — тут уж сказать сложно.   
Геральт свернул на мощёную дорогу и направился вверх по склону. Там, на высоком холме, словно охраняя свои угодья, расположилось каменное чудище. Замок возвышался над городом, вспарывая брюхо облакам острыми шпилями. Казалось, тот, кто выдумал этот архитектурный кошмар, ставил за цель создать самую мрачную и жуткую обитель во всем Туссенте — эдакие чертоги старухи-колдуньи, зловещей тенью нависающие над пряничными домиками. Явно необычная постройка, как для винного края. Впрочем, кто знает — быть может, архитектору как раз отказала дама сердца, и с того времени все его творения уподобились могильным склепам.  
К вящему изумлению Геральта, жители замка оказались под стать своему пристанищу, напрочь отбив желание расспрашивать их о недавних событиях. Слуги ходили едва ли не на цыпочках, испуганно шарахаясь друг от друга; дворецкий издали напоминал свежевыкопанное умертвие; стража застыла в нишах каменными истуканами, не подавая ни малейших признаков жизни; а граф, едва завидев долгожданного гостя, и вовсе пригрозил спустить на него собак.  
— Хорошо вы, милсдарь, посетителей принимаете, душевно так. — Геральт остановился на пороге кабинета, сплошь затянутого тёмными драпировками.  
— А мы посетителей не принимаем! — раздражённо рыкнул граф и скривился, будто от зубной боли. — Горе у нас! Разве не знаешь?! Сын мой, будь он неладен, расторг помолвку с племянницей Креспи из-за этой... Из-за какой-то… — де Леттенхоф давился словами, разрываясь между чистой, незамутнённой яростью и благородным воспитанием.  
— Я понял-понял. То есть, слухи несколько преувеличены и беглянка вам, на самом деле, не нужна?  
— Святой Лебеда, дай мне сил! — его сиятельство горестно застонал. — Конечно нужна! Это вопрос жизни и смерти!  
Геральт засомневался, а стоит ли браться за столь странный заказ. Быть может граф так сильно жаждет женить своего сына на племяннице с солидным приданым, что без зазрений совести прикажет прирезать конкурентку и тем сказка кончится, забрызгав кровью страницы книги. Зачем иначе ему искать неизвестную девицу, если он никогда не даст отцовского благословения на этот брак?   
Вот за что ведьмаки не любили брать заказы от дворянства — вляпаешься в политику, как в кучу драконьего дерьма, увязнешь по самые уши, а потом вертись ужом на сковороде в попытке утихомирить разобиженных благородных господ.   
— У тебя, мастер, так рожа перекосилась, будто на тебя ведро помоев выплеснули. Ты что, полагаешь, я эту девку убивать собрался?  
Гляди, какой прозорливый граф. Может, не человек он, а упырь недокормленный? От солнца прячется, бухтит, как старый дед, да и видок у него чахоточный: впалые щёки, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, под воспалёнными глазами, давно не видевшими солнца, — свинцовые мешки усталости. Любопытно, его достопочтенный сынок той же породы? Эдакий высокомерный тонкорожий хлыщ. Однако, ежели в рассказах о его любовных подвигах была хоть капля истины, виконт должен быть чуть красивее этого вурдалака.   
— Послушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты её нашёл. Клянусь честью — ни один волос не упадёт с её белокурой головки. Ты, мастер ведьмак, просто моего сынка не знаешь. Ему главное — покорить, завоевать! Сорвать, понимаешь, цветущую розу! А после — тысячи поцелуев, слезливые прощания и Юлиан вновь свободен, как ветер. Возьми заказ, а я уж тебя не обижу. Поглазеет мой повеса на эту девицу, поймёт, что спьяну писаной красавицей показалась, да забудет, как страшный сон.  
— Принесёт свои глубочайшие извинения племяннице Креспи и всё же согласится на помолвку?  
— Надеюсь, — буркнул граф и поглубже запахнул плащ. — Ну как, возьмешься?  
Геральт не спешил соглашаться, зная, что каждая минута промедления — чеканная монета в его кошель. Конечно, молитвами княгини Анариетты, он не нуждался в деньгах, но профессиональная гордость требовала поторговаться.   
Когда сделка была заключена, а де Леттенхоф милостиво кивнул, соглашаясь заплатить баснословную сумму, ведьмак попросил отвести его в башню к страдальцу-виконту. Крутая винтовая лестница тянулась к огромной двери, в которую при большом желании мог протиснуться ледяной великан. Граф бесцеремонно вломился в покои отпрыска и лишь коротко кивнул вместо приветствия.  
Вопреки слухам, Юлиан не выглядел несчастным влюблённым, измученным тоской. Скучающим аристократом — да, возможно. Меланхоличным поэтом — вполне. Но никак не человеком, который давно голодает и грозится выпрыгнуть из башни.  
Виконт смерил незваных гостей задумчивым взглядом из-под пушистых ресниц, отложил лютню, поднялся из кресла и склонился пред отцом в глубоком поклоне.   
— Довольно, — граф раздраженно поджал губы. — Юлиан, это ведьмак — Геральт из Ривии. Он же Белый Волк, он же Мясник из Блавикена.  
— Тот самый? — голос виконта остался равнодушным, хотя в глазах мелькнул живейший интерес.  
— Верно. Извольте ответить на все его вопросы дабы ускорить поимку вашей…  
— Возлюбленной.  
— Мда…. Возлюбленной.  
Геральту показалось, что старик начнёт плеваться ядом, но тот лишь резко развернулся, взмахнув полами плаща, будто крыльями, и поспешно покинул комнату виконта. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, оставив ведьмака наедине с Юлианом.  
А ведь не зря за ним упадали все девицы Карависты! Хорош, как юный бог: ладно сложен, миловиден лицом — одни только голубые глазищи чего стоят. Длинные пальцы, созданные гладить струны и ласкать прелестниц, изящные запястья, словно выточенные искусным скульптором, тонкая, почти что девичья талия — Геральт без труда смог бы обхватить её одной рукой.  
Виконт подошёл поближе, и ведьмак невольно потянулся за мечом — медальон дрожал, грелся, едва не обжигая кожу, предупреждал хозяина о неведомой опасности.  
— Вы и впрямь тот самый Белый Волк?  
Медальон на груди пульсировал, как второе сердце.  
— Да. Полагаете, отец стал бы вам лгать?  
— Если б в том была для него выгода? Вполне.  
Геральт потянул носом, словно пёс, но не учуял ничего кроме цветочного аромата. Любопытно. Неужто холёный виконт пользуется женскими духами? Или он сам по себе так сладко пахнет? Ладно, он точно не нежить, не призрак, не вампир — от тех несёт трупачиной и могильной землей. На гибрида не похож, да и будь у Юлиана очаровательные рожки или хвост — давно бы кто-то заметил. Доплер? Тогда зачем отказываться от выгодного брака? Нет, тут вопрос в ином… Быть может, проклятие? Тогда дело худо — в колдовстве Геральт мало смыслил, а все знакомые чародейки прохлаждались в далёком Ковире. Конечно, можно довериться чутью и попробовать выяснить всю подноготную заклятия…  
— А вы возьмёте меня с собой?  
— Чего, блядь? То есть, что вы сказали? — ведьмак вынырнул из раздумий и недоуменно уставился на Юлиана.  
— С собой. Меня. Пожалуйста! Я вас умоляю! Меня батюшка с ума сведет своими упрёками: опять я наш род опозорил, напридумывал себе глупостей, сорвал, понимаете ли, сделку — ах, простите, — помолвку века! Вот мой младший брат никогда бы такого не сделал! И ведь какая жалость, что боги наградили моего несчастного батюшку поразительным идиотом в моём скромном обличье! Словно я — единственный в мире мужчина, влюбившийся с первого взгляда! Ах, вы бы видели мою избранницу, мастер ведьмак…   
Виконт продолжал тараторить, распаляясь, будто брошенная в огонь солома. В ходе краткого, но очень эмоционального рассказа Геральт выяснил всего две вещи: первая — виконт готов пойти куда угодно и с кем угодно, лишь бы вырваться из-под сводов мрачного замка и надзора батюшки-упыря; вторая — Юлиан ничегошеньки не может рассказать о своей возлюбленной. Он помнил лишь то, что танцевал с ней весь вечер, пока часы не пробили полночь и прекрасная дама сердца не сбежала из замка, потеряв на ступенях хрустальную туфельку.  
— Погодите, ну хоть что-то вы должны были запомнить? Рост? Цвет волос? Глаз? Фасон платья? Ну, хоть что-нибудь!  
— Она прекрасна, как путеводная звезда в непроглядной тьме, — нараспев ответил виконт, блаженно щурясь. — Её голос пеленает шалью матери, а взор её пронзает стрелой до самого сердца.  
— А поточнее нельзя?  
— О, я могу вам спеть! Я написал сотни баллад, посвященных своей возлюбленной!  
Либо виконт был полным идиотом, как и полагал глава рода Леттенхоф, либо ведьмак не ошибся, и тогда за этот заказ следовало драть куда дороже.  
Заклятие. Неизвестная девица, оказавшаяся колдуньей, приворожила виконта и теперь ждала, пока чары наберут силу и привяжут к ней Юлиана так, что разорвать их можно будет только посмертно. Простенько и со вкусом. В Темерии за подобное приговаривали к четвертованию и сжиганию на костре всего, что осталось после кровавой бани. Насколько Геральт помнил, Ложа Чародеек настойчиво советовала своим ученицам не связываться с магией такого рода. Слишком опасно и нестабильно, ведь чувства нельзя измерить, будто алхимические ингредиенты, чтобы рассчитать силу заклятия. Нередки бывали случаи, когда вместо поклонника юная чародейка получала тупого раба, который взаправду целовал песок, по которому она ходила, и писался от счастья всякий раз, когда лицезрел волшебный лик любимой хозяйки. Если медальон вибрировал из-за заклятия, то Юлиан оказался в глубокой непроглядной заднице, и поиск незнакомки действительно превращался в вопрос жизни и смерти.   
— Так вы возьмете меня с собой? — Юлиан встрепенулся напуганной птичкой. — Молю вас, мастер ведьмак.  
— Милорд, это не увеселительная прогулка.  
— Пожалуйста. Моё сердце рвется от тоски, душа жаждет приключений, а истерзанное сознание льнёт к единственной, ненаглядной…  
— Ну вы хоть имя вашей ненаглядной знаете? — без особой надежды уточнил Геральт.  
Виконт посмотрел в окно, провожая взглядом закатное солнце. Последние лучи скользнули по прекрасному лицу, оставили тёплые поцелуи на губах и затерялись в тёмных прядях, чуть прикрывающих длинную шею.   
— Элла. Её зовут Элла. [2] 

**Примечания**  
[1] Власяница — длинная грубая рубашка из волос или козьей шерсти; аскеты носили её на голом теле, для умерщвления плоти.  
[2] Элла потому что Cinderella, и в последних произведениях кинематографа оригинальное имя Золушки теперь звучит как Элла.


	3. Глава третья.

Сказать по правде, Геральт ненавидел, когда к нему набивались в попутчики. Нет, его сложно было назвать нелюдимым: он охотно бухал с Эскелем, вёл философские беседы о бренности мироздания с Регисом и стрелял дичь с малышкой Цири. Но одно дело праздно проводить время в окружении друзей, совсем иное — работать. Выполнять заказы Белый Волк предпочитал в одиночку. Никто не лез под руку, не советовал, какие масла лучше нанести на клинок, где устроить засаду на беса и как правильно выманивать из логова утопцев. Посему, неожиданно оказавшись в компании юного виконта, Геральт несколько растерялся. Во-первых, он не ожидал, что строгий батюшка и впрямь отпустит своего нерадивого отпрыска, во-вторых, Геральт даже подумать не мог, что отпрыск сей внезапно скинет образ печального рыцаря, будто пыльный плащ, и преобразится в говорливого повесу, которого так хорошо знали девицы Карависты. Юлиан не затыкался ни на секунду — казалось, всё время, проведенное в заточении в мрачном замке, он копил миллионы слов, чтобы теперь враз их вывалить на голову несчастного попутчика. Истории сменяли одна другую, заворачивались в невообразимые сюжеты, ложились на мелодию и тут же превращались в песни. Виконт мешал прозаичные рассказы с возвышенными балладами, его голос прыгал по октавам норовистой лошадью и за этим безумием Геральт почти позабыл куда, а главное, зачем они идут.  
— … а затем батюшка сказал, что без должного сопровождения я ни шагу не сделаю — дескать, сгину в дороге, даже не минув первого перекрёстка. Другое дело мой младший брат — ему бы сразу выдали меч, полный доспех, посадили на лучшего скакуна Туссента и благословили на великие подвиги. Знаешь, мастер ведьмак, порою я думаю, что мой отец ни капли не огорчится, если я ненароком сверну себе шею. Ещё и позлорадствует, что такому болвану под стать только глупая погибель.   
— Ну, он же сразу не пустил вас искать невесту.  
— Не пустил. — Юлиан грустно вздохнул и обернулся через плечо, мельком глянув на замок. — Видать, побоялся ещё большего позора, что я навлеку на наш славный род. Я ведь не воин. Не странствующий рыцарь и даже не искусный фехтовальщик. Мне чуждо насилие в любом его проявлении, я не мыслю себя без литературы и поэзии, у меня душа лежит к прекрасному… Мне опостылел дом. Стены, пропитанные кровью завоевателей, охотничья зала, украшенная отрубленными головами несчастных животных — нет, это не по мне.  
Виконт открыл рот, чтобы добавить что-то ещё, но отвлёкся на обнаженную девицу, призывно машущую ему руками, высунувшись из окна. Её полные груди легли на подоконник, а меж ними, будто на мягких подушках, примостился кулон с шаловливой кошечкой.   
— Юлиан! Душечка моя, мой сладкий персик, мы уж решили, что ты о нас позабыл!  
Геральт заржал во весь голос, едва не свалившись с Плотвы. Сладкий персик? Да уж, прозвище достойное наследника благородного рода де Леттенхоф!  
— О, ты познакомишь меня с твоим мужественным другом? Если захотите оба сразу — я, так и быть, запрошу с вас чуть меньше.  
Ай да виконт, ай да сукин сын! Оказывается, он не только задрал юбки всем приличным горожанкам, но и успел отметиться в придорожных борделях!  
— Розалинда, свет моих очей, услада моих чресел, клянусь всеми богами, не мог я забыть твои сахарные уста!  
Ведьмак всерьёз пожалел, что не взял с собой ни пера, ни бумаги — так бы уже давно записывал эти волшебные диалоги, чтобы потом, под хорошую водку, зачитывать их Ламберту. Тот бы усрался от смеха.  
— Так что же ты не заходишь, мой пирожочек?  
Пирожочек трагически вздохнул, аки томная барышня, в его глазах заблестели неподдельные слёзы. Он драматически прижал руки к сердцу, словно зажимал кровоточащую рану, и горестно возвестил:  
— Я ищу свою возлюбленную!  
— А, видели твою возлюбленную. — Потаскуха потянулась к вазе с фруктами, что стояла за её спиной, и смачно хрустнула яблоком. — Пронеслась мимо, будто за ней Дикая охота гналась.   
О! Вот это новость! Значит, Геральт облазил всю Карависту в попытке найти хоть кого-то, кто видел беглянку, а, оказывается, надо было прямиком идти в бордель — добывать сведенья!   
— Слушай, красотка, а спустись-ка ты вниз, поболтаем!  
Шлюха одарила его заинтригованным взглядом, высунула кончик языка и нарисовала на спелом яблочке витиеватый узор.   
— Давай, милая, в накладе не останешься! Потолкуем минутку-другую — уйдёшь при деньгах.  
Стоило заикнуться об оплате — и вот, Розалинда вмиг нырнула в полумрак комнаты. Послышался шелест одежды, визгливый смех и уже через пару мгновений — цокот каблучков по лестнице. Дверь распахнулась, представив взору ведьмака пышную девицу, которую он не отказался бы прокатить на своём… хм, в своём седле. Сложно сказать, взаправду ли Розалинда пыталась прикрыть наготу — она лишь накинула мужской камзол, из-под которого шаловливо выглядывали панталоны. К слову, на груди камзол так и не сошёлся, позволив Геральту и Юлиану бесстыдно пялиться на молочно-белые груди.  
— Что именно вас интересует? — деловито осведомилась шлюха.  
— Всё. — Ведьмак достал из кошеля пару монет. — С самого начала.  
— Хорошо. В общем, в ту ночь клиентов было мало — ну, вы понимаете, все благородные жеребцы поскакали красоваться в замковое стойло, так что мы с девочками пили вино и бездельничали. Где-то в полночь под окнами разорались наши забулдыги — они как хлебнут лишнего, так начинают выяснять, кто чьей мамке засаживал. Простите, милорд, — короткий взгляд в сторону Юлиана. — В общем, выглянула я из окна, чтобы сказать, что я им обоим сейчас засажу, если не заткнутся, как вижу — конь вороной. Красивый такой зверюга, здоровый, как дракон, с двумя всадниками на спине.  
— С двумя? — Геральт почувствовал себя гончей, напавшей на след. Какие удачные у виконта знакомства — того гляди, удастся выяснить, куда сбежала ненаглядная возлюбленная!  
— А я что говорю? Двое их было — повод держал такой мужичила… Ну, как ты примерно. Огромный такой, со шрамом на всю морду. А за его спиной — девочка сидит.   
— Девочка?  
— Ну, не прям совсем дитя. Просто сама по себе мелкая — тощая, хрупкая такая… Мне, наверное, по плечо росточком.   
— А с чего ты решила, что она была на балу?  
— Ну, слушай, не перебивай. — Розалинда плутовато сверкнула глазами, забрала у Геральта монеты и выразительно глянула на его кошель. — Так вот. Я сначала не поняла, что меня изумило — мало ли мужиков девок похищают.  
— Так её похитили?! — Юлиан воинственно расправил плечи.  
— Да нет же, глупыш, дослушай до конца. Она сама крепко держалась за седока, никто её силой не волок. Изумилась я другому. Платье на ней было простецкое, даже шнуровки сзади нет [1], а причёска — хитро заплетённая, с цветами, заколками дорогими, локоны уложены так, что даже шальная скачка их не растрепала. Я такие шевелюры только у благородных дам видела. Вот и гляжу: одежда бедная, причёска богатая, а на ножке — туфелька. Будто из стекла, всеми богами клянусь!  
— Из хрусталя, — педантично поправил Геральт. — Прекрасно, эта наша принцесса.   
В ходе всего рассказа Юлиан едва ли не пританцовывал от нетерпения, а теперь и вовсе — сдавил сапогами бока жеребца, заставив того недовольно всхрапнуть. Ведьмак осадил коня «аксием» и жестом фокусника извлёк на свет ещё два флорена, вновь вернув своё внимание прекрасной Розалинде.  
— Расскажи про всадника. То, что он огромный был и с рожей распанаханной — это я понял. Во что одет? При оружии? Как держался в седле?  
Девица всерьёз задумалась, даже глаза прикрыла, словно воскрешая в памяти картины прошлого.   
Много было в мире идиотов, которые полагали, что продажные девки — тупые и ни на что не годные, кроме как за деньги ноги раздвигать. Геральт на своём веку повидал таких прозорливых проституток, что любая чародейка удавилась бы от зависти. Они искусно подстраивались под каждого клиента, с полуслова угадывали их желания, знали, как обаять благородных милордов, чтобы те вывернули карманы и через пару ночей вернулись с дорогими подарками. Уж не счесть, как часто к услугам шлюх прибегал Дийкстра — судачили, что глава реданской разведки сам держал пару дорогих борделей, где его девочки собирали полезные сведенья.  
— Надо думать, он солдат. В седле сидел, как влитой, но ехал без стремян [2]. На поясе — короткий меч, такими наш герцог вооружал армию, когда подавлял восстание на севере. Никаких иных вещей при нём не было — ни мешков, ни седельных сумок. Одет в лёгкий доспех — вроде вашей стёганой куртки, только сверху стальные пластины нашиты. И герб на груди, точно!  
— Какой герб? — Ведьмак подался вперёд, едва не улегшись на холку Плотвы.   
— Ох, быстро он проскакал, не разглядела….  
Ещё с пяток монет перекочевали в ладонь Розалинды.  
— Чёрный на жёлтом, роза, оплетающая рукоять клинка.  
— Спасибо, красотка, с меня причитается.  
Девица шаловливо провела ладонью по его бедру, скользнула чуть выше, ущипнула за зад и весело рассмеялась.  
— Я бы предложила тебе задержаться с милордом на пару часов…  
— Полагаю, милорд будет против подобной задержки.  
— Отнюдь. — Розалинда многообещающе улыбнулась. — Поверь, ведьмак, ты многого не знаешь о нашем милорде.  
Юлиан очаровательно покраснел и отвесил девушке шутливый поклон.   
Геральт не отказался бы развлечься с прекрасной Розалиндой и юным виконтом, который, как выяснилось, был полон скрытых талантов, но заклятие не будет ждать, пока они все вдоволь накувыркаются. Быть может, на поиски загадочной Эллы у них осталась всего пара дней, а после единственное, что можно будет сделать — поженить их с Юлианом вопреки отцовской воле и молить всех богов, чтобы виконт сохранил разум. Заклятия не многим отличались от печально известного предназначения — в какой-то миг, чтобы ты не делал, куда бы не пытался бежать, жизнь раз за разом пинком под зад выпихивала тебя на дорогу, предначертанную судьбой, а в данном случае — недобрыми помыслами.  
Ведьмак со своим спутником покинули пределы города и теперь направлялись к торговому тракту. Пока Юлиан декламировал уроки геральдики, Белый Волк прокручивал в уме разговор с Розалиндой и понимал, что хоть они и напали на след, вопросов оставалось больше, чем ответов. Ежели Элла настолько сильная колдунья, что сумела приворожить виконта, то почему её чары начали рушиться ровно в полночь? Наколдованное платье? Зачем? В Темерии маги могли позволить себе самые дорогие побрякушки и самые вычурные ткани, достойные королевского двора. Неужели в Туссенте всё было иначе? Почему Элла не сбежала через портал, когда поняла, что её прекрасный образ течёт, будто плавящийся воск? Кем был её загадочный спутник, который так вовремя оказался рядом, чтобы её спасти?   
Вопросы, вопросы… Словно он вновь расследует дело о Бестии и наугад плутает в лабиринте дворцовых интриг.  
— … род ди Полента? Нет, у них волк, сжимающий в зубах розу. Святой Лебеда, да что же они все с розами! — Юлиан замолк, даруя ведьмаку несколько мгновений блаженной тишины. — Точно! Я вспомнил!   
Геральт потянул на себя повод, останавливая Плотву.  
— И?  
— Ди Варано! Обнищавший дворянский род — очень далёкие родственники самой княгини Анны Генриетты. Последний глава рода после смерти жены спустил все деньги на ветер: играл в карты, беспробудно пил, сорвал несколько поставок вина, увяз в долгах и под конец даже продал замок. Потом, вроде, чуть оклемался — переехал с дочерью в летнюю резиденцию, женился во второй раз… Больше ничего о них не слышал. Денег у них не осталось, в приличных домах их больше не принимают…   
— Хорошо. И где их бывшие владения? Вряд ли они обустроили летнюю резиденцию на другом конце Туссента.  
— Южнее перевала Мальхеур. Что ж, не медлим ни секунды!  
Юлиан пришпорил коня и погнал вперед, поднимая с дороги клубы пыли.

 **Примечания**  
[1] Всё просто: у дворянок были служанки, которые и завязывали сзади шнуровку на корсете. Если девушка обслуживала себя самостоятельно, то бишь одевалась без помощи служанок, ей приходилось носить шнуровку спереди, поскольку до спины она бы вряд ли дотянулась  
[2] Человек, который ездит без стремян должен быть очень хорошим наездником, ведь ему приходится держаться в седле исключительно за счёт силы бедер. Это невероятно тяжело, честное слово.


	4. Глава четвертая.

Уже четвертый час дороги его сиятельство изволили надрывать глотку. Хотя будет постыдным соврать, что Геральт испытывал страшные муки, знакомясь с музыкальным даром Юлиана. Напротив, он с удовольствием слушал сказания о трёх славных рыцарях, что состязались на турнире за благосклонность прекрасной дамы. Текст, откровенно говоря, был дерьмовым: милорды слащаво признавались в любви, комично сражались на ристалище и страдали о том, что им, хорошим друзьям, придется скрестить клинки и биться друг против друга. Геральт всё ждал, пока благородные рыцари позабудут о своей дворянке и сообразят на троих, но не тут-то было — один из претендентов случайно проткнул копьём второго и славный турнир обратился побоищем. А дальше в лучших традициях древних историй: кровища, кишки, намотанные на копья, отрубленные головы и руки-ноги на поле брани.  
Звучи эта баллада в исполнении какого-нибудь кабацкого менестреля, Белый Волк давно бы покинул таверну — ночевка в чистом поле казалась привлекательнее этих заунывных стишков. Но Юлиан, стоило признать, пел завораживающе, словно очаровывая своего слушателя, увлекая его за руку в жестокую сказку. Он легко брал высокие ноты, его бархатистый голос ласкал слух, теребил нервы и пробирал до самого нутра. Юлиан без труда подражал разным голосам, почти что рыча в монологах старого рыцаря и перепрыгивая на фальцет в ариях прекрасной дамы. Это было удивительно. Последний раз Геральт слыхал подобное, когда изгонял из театра зловредного призрака — тот оказался актёром, убитым ревнивой любовницей. Да только актёр уже давно был мертв, а будучи бесплотным духом легко петь хоть всю ночь, хоть сотню лет, не умолкая ни на секунду.  
— Милорд, вы не устали?  
— Отнюдь, — виконт горделиво приосанился. — Я вас утомил, мастер?  
— Нет, продолжайте. Хорошо поете. Наверное, не будь вы такой важной птицей, я бы посоветовал попытать счастья на подмостках в Новиграде.  
— На подмостках?! Я, знаете ли…  
Виконт замолчал, резко оборвав фразу на полуслове. Любопытно. Неужели, обиделся? Ну, да, его, графского сыночка, наследника древнего рода де Леттенхоф, посмели приравнять к простым смертным и предложили сплясать на сцене Новиграда, будто бродяге-менестрелю, что давно ищет славы, но всякий раз с ней разминается. Вероятно, теперь оскорбленный виконт позабудет о человеколюбии и вызовет ведьмака на дуэль, дабы смыть позор кровью. Одари природа Юлиана хоть чем-то, кроме трогательной хрупкости и смазливой мордашки, быть может, он смог хотя бы ранить ведьмака. А так сия затея рисковала обратиться наказанием вожжами на конюшне.  
— Вы... Ты... — от возмущения юноша даже позабыл правила приличия, — ты просто...  
— Бесчестный ублюдок, — любезно подсказал Геральт.  
— Нет, ты гениален! Святые мученики, это же замечательная, восхитительная мысль, которая могла прийти на ум лишь мудрецу, что носит за плечами богатый опыт! Это просто потрясающе, Геральт!  
Ведьмак вскинул брови и переглянулся с Плотвой — та выглядела не менее изумленной. Казалось, умей она говорить — обязательно бы справилась о здравии достопочтенного милорда и предложила наведаться к лекарю.  
— Ваше сиятельство, быть может, отдохнём? Солнце сегодня сильно припекает...  
— Нет-нет, всё прекрасно! Я воодушевлен, будто храбрец Галахад, что отправляется в священный поход! Геральт, позволь я отрину приличия и впредь буду обращаться к тебе, как к равному!  
— Равному?  
Ведьмаку казалось, что он общается с блаженным, который сидит на ступенях храма Мелитэле и вещает о том, что вскорости небеса с землёй поменяются местами.  
— Именно! Я, словно рыцарь ди Вентимилья, отрину благородное происхождение и буду странствовать по миру, дабы своими стихами наполнять любовью и счастьем людские сердца!  
— А как же Элла?  
— О, конечно, мы поженимся! Мы, словно два неразлучных лебедя, всегда будем вместе! Она будет моей единственной, несравненной музой, а я — её верным подданным!  
— Этого я и боюсь... — буркнул ведьмак, пристально рассматривая Юлиана.  
Неужели заклятие совсем сдвинуло виконту мозги набекрень? Занятно — ведьмак никогда не слышал, чтобы жертвы подобных чар стремились не только поскорее связать себя узами со своими возлюбленными, но и свалить из родового замка, променяв титул и богатство на сомнительные выступления в трактирах. Может, виконт сбрендил давным-давно, и колдунья не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения? Ну, а что? Не вынес, бедолага, вечных упрёков, отчаялся угодить отцу-тирану и решил навсегда распрощаться с мрачной обителью рода де Леттенхоф.  
Геральт недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
Нет уж. Изнеженный мальчишка, привыкший спать на пуховых перинах, пить лучшее вино Туссента и развлекаться на пышных балах никогда не свыкнется с походной жизнью. Пара-тройка ночей на холодной земле, вяленое мясо заместо богатого ужина, купание в прохладной утренней реке — и достопочтенный милорд сам попросится домой, ещё и батюшке будет в ножки кланяться. В конце концов, виконт юн и наивен, в его возрасте свойственно предаваться глупым фантазиям. Цирилла вообще грезила полётом на драконе, пока вилохвост чуть не оттяпал ей ногу. Одно хорошо — сапогом подавился, тварь поганая.  
В тот час, как Геральт предавался размышлениям о молодости и глупости, Юлиан успел составить сложный план, что заткнул бы за пояс древних полководцев. Итак, всего за пару лет никому не известный песнопевец намеревался стать путеводной звездой в мире поэзии, дать концерт в замке самой Аннариетты, издать несколько сборников стихотворений, и милостиво позволить именитому художнику увековечить его прекрасный юный лик. Возлюбленной Элле отводилась роль пера на шляпе — вычурно, неудобно, глупо, но красиво. Геральт только диву давался, наблюдая, как раздутое самомнение виконта неустанно борется с любовными чарами.  
— Геральт! Ты меня слушаешь?  
Ведьмак не слушал, но на всякий случай кивнул. Всё же человек (а мутант в особенности), привыкает ко всему, в том числе — к постоянному трёпу над ухом. Непрерывный монолог виконта уже воспринимался как щебет птиц, или, скажем, фырканье лошадей.  
— Сценическое имя — это львиная доля успеха, просто поверь, мой немногословный друг!  
Поразительно. И когда они успели стать друзьями?  
— Притом имя следует подобрать такое, дабы ублажить как непритязательные вкусы простого люда, так и изысканные требования дворянства. Велик соблазн отдаться гордыне и обратиться к именам древних поэтов, но я верю, что достоин большего, нежели скрываться в тени чужой славы. Посему, — Юлиан выдержал театральную паузу. — Цветы.  
— Цветы?  
— Именно! Цветы — это изящно, очаровательно и вдохновляюще! К тому же оцени поэтический образ: я распущусь, будто прекрасный бутон!  
Геральт даже не нашёлся, что ответить. Плотва обречённо вздохнула, тряхнула гривой и с надеждой глянула на ведьмака — мол, Геральт, может, вернём полудурка в замок, пока он делов не натворил? Того гляди, соберёт в дороге всех чудищ и начнёт им песни петь — с него станется.  
Виконт принялся старательно перечислять все известные ему цветы, соцветия, кусты, травы и, на всякий случай, деревья. Правда, в какой-то неуловимый момент цитирования книги по флористике превратилось в декламацию стихов.  
Тогда ведьмак впервые пожалел, что самолично не выкинул Юлиана из окна его высокой башни.  
_«Что в имени твоём, цветок разлук и славы?  
О Гладиолус — меч в песке кровавом!» _[1]  
— Как тебе, ведьмак? Гладиолус — красиво же!  
— Отвратительно.  
— Ладно-ладно, давай ещё поразмыслим…  
_«Не назовусь Нарциссом златооким,  
Не от любви к себе страдаю так жестоко»_  
— Хоть нет, Нарцисс — это слишком. Ещё пойдёт молва, что я и впрямь самовлюбленный…  
— Не волнуйтесь, милорд, для этого вам называться Нарциссом совсем не обязательно.  
— Твои шутки становятся обидными, мой дорогой друг. Хорошо, есть у меня иные мысли… — Юлиан взмахнул пальцами, будто коснулся невидимых струн.  
_«Эвхарис я? — Невесте обещанье,  
Исполнен чистого, безгрешного желанья.  
Пионом алым стать? И этой властью  
Пленить тебя, о, муза сладострастья.»_  
Плотва громко заржала — то ли насмехалась, то ли на лошадином умоляла заткнуть неуёмного рифмоплёта. Геральт молча снял с пояса флягу и сделал пару глотков. Махакамский спирт обжёг нутро и на несколько мгновений лишил возможности дышать — прихватил за глотку, вырвал из груди сдавленный кашель. Вскорости огненная вода разлилась по венам и молотом влупила по мозгам. Пожалуй, для ведьмака это был единственный способ удержаться от кровавого смертоубийства, ведь он не желал пояснять графу де Леттенхофу, почему привёз в замок живёхонькую невесту и хладный труп несостоявшегося жениха. Выполнять заказ по пьяной лавке виделось меньшим из зол. А как иначе прикажете удержать себя в руках и не набить лицо этому балаболу?  
_«На подвиг мужественный, взглядом вдохновленный,  
Соцветье-воин, Ирис ...»_  
— Охуенный! — громогласно рявкнул Геральт и хлебнул ещё спирта.  
Юлиан развернулся в седле и с ужасом посмотрел на ведьмака, словно у того на голове выросли рога, а из-под гульфика вывалился шипастый хер.  
— Как ты сказал?  
— Охуенный! Хорошая же рифма вышла!  
— «Несравненный», Геральт. Я желал спеть «несравненный».  
— А что — и так недурственно. Мы, бывает, с Ламбертом когда выпьем, так начинаем стишки слагать.  
— Ламберт — это, позволь уточнить, кто?  
— Тоже ведьмак. Мудак редкостный, но дело своё знает. Так вот, он твердит, что во мне дремлет поэт.  
— Вечным сном, надо полагать.  
— Возможно. — Геральт вновь приложился к фляге. — Вы продолжайте, милсдарь, продолжайте.  
_«Владыка грёз — о алый Мак,  
Ты сон и память. Друг и враг.  
Твой сладкий плод...»_  
— Ебётся в рот?  
— Нет. Это невыносимо! Всё, никакого мака.  
_«Лиловым пламенем объят,  
Прекрасным Флоксом назовусь  
Тебя обнять…» _  
— Щас обоссусь! — радостно вклинился ведьмак, то ли уверившись в своём непревзойденном таланте, то ли решив довести виконта до истерики.  
— Великие боги! Кто наделил этого сатира даром речи? Дай же мне закончить, о, насильник муз!  
— Да запросто.  
Юлиан прочистил горло и чистым тенором пропел:  
_«Но кто ты, Ландыш, чистый и влюблённый?  
В чём тайна чар твоих? Что ты душе вещаешь? [2]  
Сердечко крохотное деве завещаешь,  
На поцелуй и нежность обречённый»._  
— Ландыш… Решено! Да будет так!  
— Ландыш?! Ландыш, блядь?! — Геральт захлебнулся смехом, живо представив, как виконт зайдет на постоялый двор и потребует комнату для великого менестреля Ландыша. Оставалось понять — ему сразу вломят по первое число, либо сначала по кругу пустят, что девку драную. И как подобная мысль вообще стукнула виконту в голову? Может, всё-таки, заклятие?  
Вдоволь отсмеявшись, ведьмак выпрямился в седле и попробовал придать лицу наиболее трагичное выражение.  
— Милорд, поверьте мне, это не самая лучшая идея.  
— Ты просто ничего не смыслишь в изящной словесности! Ведешь себя, словно неотёсанный мужлан!  
— Но я и есть неотёсанный мужлан!  
Юлиан вскинул подбородок и демонстративно обратил свой взор на деревья, что неровными рядами выстроились вдоль торгового тракта.  
Вот теперь точно обиделся.

 **Примечания**  
[1] Здесь и далее — стихи, написанные @DadHowling (ссылка на его твиттер - https://twitter.com/DadHowling)  
Поскольку все стихи написаны с учетом значений цветов во флористике, для пущего понимания смысла ниже приведены пояснения.  
Гладиолус на языке цветов означает охлаждение чувств. А согласно легенде, два фракийца-гладиатора отказались поднять оружие друг на друга (трунь греческой гейской арфы), вонзили мечи в песок, и те после казни обратились цветами.  
Ирис — частый гость в мужских букетах. В японской культуре — символ отваги и юношеской красоты.  
Пион — цветок сам по себе пышный, символизирует роскошь и богатство, а в оттенках красного — императорскую власть.  
«Флокс» в переводе с греческого означает «пламя». Сиреневый цветок флокса часто используют в сочетании с крупными цветами (напр. розами).  
Ландыш — цветок кроткой любви, нежности, дарят его дабы проявить привязанность и верность.  
[2] «В чём тайна чар твоих? Что ты душе вещаешь?» — прямая цитата из трогательного стихотворения о ландыше, которое некогда написал Пётр Ильич Чайковский. Тот самый.


	5. Глава пятая.

Виконт Юлиан Альфред Панкрац оказался человеком неприспособленным не только к походной жизни, но и к жизни вовсе. Как выяснилось на первом же привале, балованный мальчишка, рождённый с серебряной ложкой во рту, и понятия не имел, что в поход стоит брать что-то кроме хрустальной туфельки, с которой несчастный влюблённый не расставался ни на секунду, лютни, пары батистовых рубашек и дорогущего камзола, расшитого золотыми нитями. Геральт был готов смириться с тем, что виконт не подумал о запасах провианта — всё же в лесах водилось вдоволь дичи, а плодоносные деревья могли с легкостью прокормить целую армию. Иной вопрос — одежда. Конечно, пока они ехали верхом, Юлиан блистал красотой и очарованием — эдакий прекрасный принц, соблазнитель лесных нимф. Но стоило прекрасному побродить по округе и пособирать хворост, как изящные одеяния обратились тряпьём оборванца. Правда, на этом беды виконта не кончились. Когда он, наконец, успокоился и прекратил стенать о загубленном камзоле, на лес обрушился ледяной ветер, пригнавший с севера тяжёлые грозовые тучи. Казалось, то был фронт со Скеллиге, призванный обратить в лёд солнечный Туссент.  
Естественно, Юлиан замёрз. Он сидел почти вплотную к костру, прихлёбывал из своей фляги легкое вино, которым впору потчеваться на званом ужине, нежели в походе, и дрожал, как осиновый лист. Не спасал даже тяжёлый плащ, подбитый мехом беса.  
Ведьмак всё ждал, когда графский сынок начнёт хныкать и проситься домой, но тот проявил чудеса стойкости. Да, его речи преисполнились пламенной ненавистью: к холодной погоде, грязному лесу, влажному хворосту и отвратно горящему костру. Но возвращаться в замок Юлиан не спешил.   
Далеко за полночь виконт вымотался настолько, что начал клевать носом, норовя нырнуть прямо в костёр. Над верхушками деревьев гулко громыхнуло, листья задрожали от первых дождевых капель.  
— Везунчик ты, виконт. В Туссенте всегда тепло и ясно, а тут на тебе — и гром, и молнии. — Геральт тихо хмыкнул. — Ладно, не бросать же тебя, убогого. Захвораешь ещё…  
Белый Волк подбросил дров в костёр, трижды обошёл поляну, обозначив кончиком меча незримые границы, начертал в воздухе ведьмачьи знаки, замкнув охранный аркан и оградив лагерь от дождя. После — неспешно расседлал лошадей, кинул у огня попоны, прилёг сверху и бесцеремонно потянул на себя виконта. Тот попробовал возмущенно пискнуть, но Геральт лишь властным движением прижал к себе и укрыл обоих плащом.  
— Утихни. Заболеешь — брошу в лесу, волкам на поживу.  
Из-под плаща донеслось бурчание, вскоре сменившееся ровным дыханием.

* * *

Геральту снилась Йеннифер. Такая податливая и, в то же время, страстная, она выгибалась в сильных руках, отдаваясь с яростью волчицы. Чёрные, как вороньи перья, волосы разметались по плечам, огладили полные груди и коснулись затвердевших сосков. Геральт утробно зарычал, желая лишь одного — ворваться в манящее тело, но чародейка вела свою игру — оседлала, прижала к земле магией, не позволяя любовнику двигать бедрами. Она доводила его до исступления: дразнила поцелуями-укусами, царапалась и гортанно смеялась, распаляя страсть будто пожар на ветру. Казалось, ещё порыв — и мир вокруг вспыхнет, объятый пламенем вожделения.   
Геральт едва уловил тот миг, когда колдовские узлы чуть ослабли, позволив, наконец, двигаться. Он резко перевернулся, подмял под себя Йеннифер. В паху диким зверем рвалась из клетки похоть, отзываясь гулкими ударами в висках. Голые инстинкты взяли верх над разумом — осталось лишь исступлённое желание слиться с Йен в чистом экстазе.  
Чародейка громко застонала и подмахнула бёдрами. Крепкими, упругими, словно последние пару месяцев Йен провела в седле. Странно, ведь она не любит лошадей. Никогда не любила, предпочитает порталы…  
Ткань сновидения треснула.  
Не желая расставаться с любимой чародейкой, Геральт ещё крепче обнял Йен и зарылся носом в мягкие волосы. Такой родной запах: нотки лаванды, бессмертника и ягод можжевельника…  
Ведьмак тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
Лаванда? Почему не сирень? А крыжовник куда подевался?  
Остатки грёз соскользнули незримым шёлком, обнажив суровую реальность. Геральт тёрся воистину могучим стояком о задницу виконта, а тот, и не думая просыпаться, сладко постанывал и ёрзал на попоне. Одно радовало — судя по алеющим щекам, Юлиан за ночь явно согрелся.  
Ведьмак поспешил ретироваться из-под плаща, хоть гульфик настойчиво советовал остаться там, в тепле, поближе к прекрасным ягодицам Юлиана Альфреда Панкраца. Пришлось справляться с неуместным возбуждением методами дядюшки Весемира — лёгкой трусцой пробежаться к реке, раздеться догола и поплескаться в прохладной утренней воде. Сказать по правде, помогло не сразу — обрывки сладкого сна и смех Йеннифер мешались с образами виконта, разомлевшего от близости и невольных ласк. Сей юноша был просто создан для любви: его прекрасное тело с готовностью отзывалось на малейшее прикосновение, а стоны походили на витиеватые песнопения.   
От злости на себя Геральт едва не зарычал.   
Конечно, можно было оправдаться, мол, непомерное либидо — побочный эффект ведьмачьих мутаций, а он целых две недели хранил целибат — прям монах-отшельник. Вот и готов теперь выпрыгивать из портков и засаживать всему, что движется, а что не движется — расшевеливать и засаживать. Эскель, помнится, вообще волколака выебал…   
Геральт мысленно дал себе в морду. Нахрен болтливого виконта. Во-первых, Юлиан проклят и трахать его несколько… неэтично, да. Во-вторых, граф с Белого Волка шкуру спустит, если узнает, что тот загнал свой ведьмачий клинок в тесные дворянские ножны. Да и на кой хер ему сдался графский отпрыск, если в любом борделе он может снять себе с десяток таких же смазливых юношей?   
Всё, решено, никаких больше ночёвок в обнимку.   
Геральт коротко кивнул, договорившись со своей совестью, и, наспех одевшись, направился обратно к лагерю.  
На подступах к поляне он наткнулся на здоровую яму — глубокую, локтя три в обхват. Земля вокруг разбросана комьями в стороны — никак чудище вырывалось из-под земли, пробивая себе дорогу мощными лапами с тупыми когтями. Шарлей? Нет, вряд ли. Слепые, как кроты, что им делать под ярким солнцем? Да и не сыщешь шарлея в густых лесах Туссента. Тогда что за тварь?   
Земля под ногами ощутимо задрожала. Казалось, под толщей грунта, будто под тяжелым одеялом, ворочался бухой великан: то перевернётся набок в надежде хорошенько проблеваться, то махнёт рукой, отгоняя назойливую мошкару, то уляжется жопой кверху — ведь мордой в подушку спать всегда удобней.   
Геральт аккуратно пошёл вперёд, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Каждый шаг отдавался недовольным гулом из недр земли, словно чудище уже знало о чужаке, но выжидало удачного момента для нападения. Медальон рвался разъярённой гончей — вот, тварь здесь, мы нашли её! Осталось понять — кого именно, и с чем её едят. Глубокая яма, скорее похожая на туннель — длинный, вытянутый, как змеиное тело.   
— Геральт! А я уж думал, куда ты запропастился!  
Юлиан бодрым шагом шёл ему навстречу, радостно пританцовывая. Видать, ему тоже снились сладкие сны, и он, в отличие от ведьмака, предался утреннему разврату и теперь пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа.   
— Я просыпаюсь — тебя нет. Думаю, неужто на рассвете вышел на охоту, дабы порадовать нас отменной дичью? Хоть я слыхал, что ведьмаки — воистину прекрасные охотники…  
Чуткий слух Геральта уловил низкий гул. Что-то приближалось. Что-то огромное и явно недружелюбное.  
— Юлиан, заткнись.  
— Юлиан? О, друг мой, я думал, мы договорились, что впредь ты будешь именовать меня не именем, данным с рождения, а творческим псевдонимом. Прозвищем, если тебе будет угодно. К слову, ты заметил? Землетрясение, Геральт! Самое настоящее, я о таком лишь читал и никогда не видел воочию! Это так волнующе!   
Земля под ногами ходила ходуном, тряслась, будто больной в лихорадке. Геральт согнул ноги, дабы удержать равновесие, и призвал на помощь все свои чувства — понять, где тварь сейчас. В трех шагах слева? Нет, чуть сзади… Твою мать, она огромная! Сажени две в длину, никак не меньше!  
— Юлиан, сваливай!  
— Я не могу пропустить столь увлекательное зрелище. К тому же, я больше не Юлиан. Тебе надлежит вспомнить моё новое имя.  
— Ириска! Гладиолус! Трахелиум ты ёбаный! Вали отсюда нахрен!   
— Нет, нет и нет, я полагал у ведьмаков должна быть отменная память. Давай, я тебе подскажу. Заглавная буква — Л.  
— Лютик, блядь!  
Лес погрузился в тишину. Враз умолкло пение птиц, журчание ручья, шорох мелких грызунов в траве. А после — мир взорвался от грохота, сплетённого с радостным криком:  
— Лютик! Это же гениально! Лютик!  
Геральт рванул к виконту и отшвырнул его в сторону, спасая от жвал чудища. Из-под земли, будто снаряд из баллисты, вырвалась огромная тварь: длинное тело, сплошь покрытое хитином, бесчисленное множество ног, здоровая пасть, что могла бы заглотить целого телёнка. Сколопендроморф щёлкнул жвалами, ухватив пустоту, и враз нырнул обратно в нору.   
Лютик некуртуазно выругался и принял единственно верное решение — белкой влез на дерево и поджал ноги.  
— Геральт, что это за херь?!  
— Заткнись!  
Геральт обнажил меч и прикрыл глаза, стараясь уловить малейший звук. Сами сколопендроморфы, как и многие подземные гады, ни дьявола не слышали — они искали свою жертву, отлавливая отголоски тепла и колебаний. Ведьмак застыл на месте, не позволяя твари себя выследить. Он загривком ощущал, как многоножка ползает вокруг, шевелит крючкообразными ножками, прощупывает почву. Круг становился всё уже. Геральт замедлил дыхание, силой воли заставил сердце биться тише.   
Ещё пара мгновений…  
Круг замкнулся.  
Ведьмак стремительно прыгнул и вогнал меч в землю. Тварь пронзительно завизжала от боли и вырвалась из-под земли, слепо нападая на врага. Геральт откатился, уходя от жвал, блестящих от яда.   
Прыжок, удар — клинок вошёл меж пластин, по стали потекла зеленая жижа, обжигая руки. Сколопендроморф дёргался, будто рыбина, насаженная на острогу, и надсадно визжал. Мерзкий высокий звук царапал слух битым стеклом. Ведьмак засадил меч ещё глубже, провернул, не взирая на боль в обожженных до мяса пальцах. Всё потом. Главное — разрубить скотину пополам.   
Чудовищно длинный хвост плетью обвился вокруг ног, едва не свалив Геральта на землю. Ведьмак всем весом навалился на меч, пока не послышался хруст — острие вышло с другой стороны туловища, прорубив панцирь.  
Мышцы на руках вздулись от напряжения, грозя порвать рубаху. Геральт глухо зарычал и рассекающим ударом порвал тело сколопендроморфа. Осиротелые половинки инсектоида рухнули на землю, сяжки все ещё подрагивали, тянулись к теплу, повинуясь инстинктам уже мёртвого тела.  
Геральт отошёл подальше от ядовитой крови, что напитывала землю, и устало привалился к стволу дерева.  
Менестрель мягко спрыгнул со своего насеста.   
— Ты в порядке? — На ведьмака в упор глядели невообразимо синие глаза, преисполненные участия и искреннего сочувствия.  
— Да. Сумку мою тащи, там зелья.  
Лютик быстро-быстро закивал и побежал к лагерю, в кои-то веки растеряв своё хваленое красноречие.  
Геральт мельком глянул на дохлого сколопендроморфа и усмехнулся.  
— Поздравляю, тварюка. Ты — единственное в мире существо, заткнувшее Юлиана Альфреда Панкраца.  
Тварюка почему-то не ответила. Лишь слабо шевельнула левой крайней ножкой. 


	6. Глава шестая.

Перевал Мальхеур остался далеко позади. Долгие дни пути, скрашенные песнями, охотой и дружескими перебранками, привели путников к маленькому городку Ледерра, где ныне располагалась летняя резиденция семьи ди Варано. За время, проведённое в компании неугомонного виконта, Геральт позабыл о тишине и спокойствии. Проблемы следовали за Лютиком по пятам, словно голодные голуби за сердобольной старушкой: за время похода бедняга-поэт едва не угодил в капкан, чуть не утоп в озере, пошёл за хворостом и наткнулся на лагерь разбойников… Порой ведьмак удивлялся, как Юлиан умудряется справить большую нужду без приключений. Хотя нет. Помнится, в один из прекрасных солнечных дней виконт подтёрся ядовитым плющом…  
Порой Юлиан бывал невыносим. Он, словно навязчивая мелодия в голове, занимал все мысли, бесцеремонно выталкивая идеи, не связанные с его сиятельством, вторгался в личное пространство, с яростью захватчика оккупировал время и заполнял его собой. Своей яркой, ослепительной личностью. Маленькое солнце, что долгое время томилось в мрачных казематах родового замка, наконец вырвалось на волю и теперь светило, щедро одаряя Геральта и случайных знакомцев любовью ко всему миру. К слову, тех самых разбойников Юлиан заболтал. Не было ни кровопролитной битвы, ни срубленных голов. Лишь откуп десятком монет да дорогим камзолом, что так удачно затаился у Лютика в седельной сумке. Грабители, неожиданно оказавшиеся людьми незлобивыми, приняли столь щедрые подарки, угостили виконта самогоном и ещё долго не желали отпускать, требуя, дабы новый знакомец бренчал на лютне и развлекал их песнями. Будь на то воля Геральта, он бы давно выпотрошил ублюдков и пошёл своей дорогой, но Юлиан смотрел на него таким молящим взглядом… В общем, пришлось сесть в кругу головорезов и разделить с ними хлеб.  
Лютик блистал. Купался во внимании бродяг, убийц и мародеров. Он пил с ними из одной бутыли, смеялся над сомнительными шутками ниже пояса и… радовался. Так невероятно искренне, словно за все прошедшие годы он не слышал ни единого доброго слова ни от кого, кроме продажных девок. Казалось, с каждой верстой, что отдаляла Юлиана от родного дома, он всё больше расправлял крылья, прежде покрытые пылью отцовского неодобрения. Да, виконт тосковал по удобной кровати и горячей ванной, благоухающей ароматными маслами, но его меланхолия легко сменялась искренним детским изумлением и неуёмным интересом ко всему на свете. «Геральт, а это что, настоящие медвежьи следы? Ведьмак, поведай мне: хохлатые птицы и впрямь умеют подражать человеческим голосам? Послушай, а ты никогда не задумывался, что, если звезды зажигают — значит — это кому-нибудь нужно?» [1]  
Сотни, тысячи вопросов. Мириады историй, баллад и стихов. Геральт вновь ощутил себя мудрым учителем, разъясняющим прописные истины малышке Цирилле. Своей девочке. Своему предназначению.  
А кем он стал для Лютика? Быть может, немного другом, немного наставником, — чуть молчаливым, порой даже мрачным, но вполне приемлемым для этого жизнерадостного вертихвоста.  
— Геральт! — Виконт чуть привстал в седле, рассматривая забор, окружающий старинный особняк, поеденный временем. — Мы вот близко, совсем! Вот. Близко…  
Ведьмак и сам это заметил. У Лютика нездорово блестели глаза, щёки и скулы захлестнул румянец, а руки, судорожно хватающиеся за луку седла, дрожали так, словно намедни его сиятельство изволили состязаться в фехтовании с дюжиной бравых солдат. Виконт походил на любителя фисштеха со стажем — движения стали нервными, суетливыми, обычно выверенная красивая речь скомкалась брошенной на пол бумагой.  
Плохо. Очень плохо.  
Лютик пришпорил коня и вскачь направился к резиденции ди Варано, напрочь позабыв о своем сопровождающем. Плотва тяжело вздохнула и потрусила следом, словно боялась оставлять виконта наедине с проклятием.  
Кованые ворота, изъеденные ржавчиной, были открыты нараспашку, будто пасть голодного чудища. Ощерились стальными кольями, отгоняя непрошеных гостей. Правда, убранство внутреннего двора оказалось куда краше жуткой ограды — по обе стороны мощеной дорожки росли прекрасные розы, вокруг которых с жужжанием вились медоносные пчелы. Чуть поодаль Геральт разглядел изящную беседку, что тенью укрывала деревянные стулья, украшенные искусным резчиком, и маленький столик для чаепитий. Точь-в-точь картинка из книги сказок, которую он тайком от Весемира читал на ночь юной ведьмачке.  
— Любезные господа, я могу вам помочь?  
Дверь особняка приоткрылась, пропуская вперёд хозяйку дома. Геральт с интересом рассматривал баронессу ди Варано. Она была красива. Не легкомысленной красотой юных девиц, что игриво обнажали плечики и дразнили стройными ножками, а красотой выдержанной, будто доброе вино. Тяжёлые каштановые волосы были собраны в сложную прическу, украшенную лишь парой изящных заколок; длинное платье с высоким воротом подчеркивало идеально прямую спину и узкую талию. В уголках глаз баронессы уже залегли морщины, но взгляд выдавал живой и цепкий ум. Быть может, она была немолода и её лучшие дни давно минули, но эта женщина прекрасно знала, как презентовать себя в лучшем свете.  
— О, милейшая! Вы — точно нам поможете! — Лютик спрыгнул с коня и вмиг оказался рядом, запечатлев поцелуй на поданной руке. — Позвольте отрекомендоваться. Мое имя — Юлиан Альрд, — виконт сбился и бегло облизнул губы, — Альфред. Альфред Панкрац, да. Виконт де Леттенхоф.  
Женщина едва заметно побледнела, но одарила гостя вежливой улыбкой.  
— Не ожидала встретить вас в наших краях, виконт. Ежели вам будет угодно, я — баронесса Альбертина ди Варано, вдова Гильбэ ди Варано. Польщена, что имею честь принимать вас в своём доме. Позвольте, я распоряжусь подать обед.  
Любопытно. К женщине, что живет в особняке без охраны с тремя незамужними дочерями, бесцеремонно вламываются типы подозрительной наружности, один из которых — желтоглазый выродок с мечами за спиной, а она лишь предлагает попотчевать их обедом. Конечно, о туссентском радушии слагали легенды, но подобное гостеприимство казалось чрезмерным даже для солнечного края. Неужто баронесса их ничуть не опасается? Или, на самом деле, она ожидала их приезда? Знала, что нагрянут, ведомые заклятием, вот и пригласила после паркетных расшаркиваний.  
— О, мы будем благодарны. Обед — это прекрасно. — Лютик угрём скользнул в дом, наплевав на всевозможные правила приличия.  
— Сударыня, вы очень любезны, — процедил Геральт и бросился за пришибленным виконтом — спасать бедолагу от треклятой судьбы.  
Лютика удалось отловить в охотничьей зале. Правда, пришлось хорошенько его встряхнуть и, пока хозяйка не видит, отвесить звонкую оплеуху, дабы вернуть хоть каплю здравого смысла. Взор Юлиана немного прояснился и даже стал чуточку обиженным, но Геральту сейчас было не до сантиментов.  
В отличие от внеурочных посетителей резиденции ди Варано, хозяйка поместья являла собой воплощения спокойствия — словно у неё по дому каждый день бегал блаженный с дебильной улыбкой, а за ним по пятам следовал Мясник из Блавикена. Геральт всё больше убеждался, что баронесса прекрасно знала и о заклятии, и о цели их визита. Неясным оставалось одно — чего она ждёт? Почему не приведёт прекрасную дочурку и не осведомится о том, когда сподручнее сыграть свадьбу?  
Альбертина медлила. Тянула время. Вела светские беседы, пока служанка накрывала на стол, сама подливала вино в кубки гостей, расспрашивала Юлиана об отце, предлагала показать чудесную библиотеку, что некогда её почивший супруг выторговал у одного известного колдуна…  
Несколько часов бессмысленной болтовни довели Юлиана до исступления. Осушив очередной кубок, он судорожными движениями вытащил из мешочка, который везде таскал с собой, хрустальную туфельку и сбивчиво поведал хозяйке дома о своей прекрасной возлюбленной. С каждым словом его речь становилась всё путаней, Геральт чувствовал, как греется медальон на груди и судорожно соображал, как лучше поступить. Обнажить меч в доме, где их приняли и накормили обедом? Нет, такого судьба не простит никому, даже ведьмаку. Спросить в лоб где прячется юная чародейка и потребовать снять заклятие? Выждать ещё немного, пока Альбертина сама переведёт разговор на свою милую дочурку? Впрочем, в этом Лютик ей сейчас поможет.  
— … молю вас, позвольте им примерить туфельку!  
Баронесса поджала губы, аки старая матрона, и недовольно фыркнула.  
— Вы забываетесь, виконт. От вашего почтенного семейства нам приглашения не приходили, а даже если бы пришли — я бы никогда не позволила дочерям выйти в свет без должного сопровождения.  
— Быть может, кто-то из них сбежал! Без вашего ведома!  
— Вы, кажется, запамятовали, милостивый виконт, что до вашего замка добираться никак не меньше двух недель, — тон баронессы состязался в холоде с ветрами Скеллиге. — Я бы заметила, если бы одна из моих дочерей отсутствовала дома столь долгий срок.  
Альбертина продолжала хлестать Юлиана словами, но тот словно провалился в далёкий вымышленный мир и оттуда, сквозь толщу незримой воды, лишь продолжал бормотать: «Позвольте примерить, позвольте примерить…»  
— Приведите их сюда, — наконец потребовал Геральт.  
— Простите, что?  
— Приведите сюда своих дочерей, пока я не сделал этого сам.  
— Да как вы смеете?! Да будет вам известно…  
— Довольно! Вы прекрасно знаете, что виконт оказался здесь вашей милостью. Прекратите ломать комедию, или, клянусь, я притащу ваших девок за патлы и самолично заставлю каждую из них примерить эту траханную туфлю!  
Баронесса вскочила из-за стола. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, ведьмак уже валялся бы на дорогом ковре, истекая кровью. Баронесса была в ярости. Её пальцы комкали идеально выглаженную скатерть, а в глазах плескалась ничем не прикрытая ненависть. Попади ей в руки арбалет — она бы без промедлений нажала на спусковой крючок, проделав в Геральте лишнюю дыру, не задуманную ни природой, ни ведьмачьими мутациями.  
— Дризелла! Анастасия! Спуститесь!  
Торопливый топот ног по лестнице — и в обеденный зал впорхнули две девицы. Перепугано зыркнули на ведьмака, заинтересованно — на виконта, и, вспомнив об этикете, склонились перед гостями в почтительном поклоне.  
— Вы звали, матушка?  
— Садитесь, — баронесса кивнула на свободные стулья. — Его сиятельство ищет свою возлюбленную. Правда, милостивый виконт не удосужился запомнить её лица, посему просит примерить потерявшуюся туфельку.  
Геральт и без примерки видел, что не налезет. И Дризелла, и Анастасия оказались высокими крепкими девушками, явно привыкшими работать по дому наравне с прислугой, коей у обнищавшего рода осталось не так уж и много. Сильные руки, мозоли на пальцах — подобные появлялись у многих женщин от постоянной стирки. Широкие бёдра, крепкие загорелые ноги, выглядывающие из-под подола — едва ли такие найдешь у разнеженных девиц, что целыми днями просиживают в своих покоях за вышивкой.  
Юлиан тоже это заметил. Однако, присел, аккуратно снял с каждой из девушек их обувку и попробовал надеть туфельку.  
— Ну? Удовлетворены, виконт?  
— Но у вас же есть ещё одна дочка… Приёмная… Я знаю.  
Геральт в неверии смотрел на виконта, понимая, что ещё миг — и тот расплачется. Прекрасное лицо исказилось в невероятной муке, будто с Лютика живьём сдирали кожу, переламывали каждую косточку в музыкальных пальцах и драли голосовые связки. Ему было больно. Физически больно.  
— Элла — глупышка и замарашка, её не могло быть на балу, тем паче, она не могла понравиться вашему сиятельству, — жестко отрезала баронесса. — Довольно. Подите прочь! — Альбертина резко развернулась и крикнула куда-то внутрь дома. — Бернард!  
В дверях показалась исполинская фигура, немногим меньше Геральта. Здоровый мужик — шрам на всю морду, на зависть Эскелю, — то ли подарок от вражеского клинка, то ли след от когтей лесной твари. Походка — мягкая, крадущаяся, как у опасного хищника, готового в любой миг наброситься на свою добычу. Бернард сжимал в руках мясницкий тесак и улыбался. Херово так улыбался, честно говоря.  
— Назад. Если не хочешь, чтобы твоя хозяйка отдирала кишки от стен, — Геральт сжал рукоять стального клинка.  
— Иди на хер, сучий выродок.  
— Стойте! Пожалуйста, стойте!  
Ведьмак глянул через плечо. На пороге залы, будто призрак, возникла юная дева — совсем махонькая, будто сказочная фея, в воздушном платье, что ласково оплетало ладную фигурку. Как и сказала Розалинда — совсем ещё дитя, ничем не похожее на злобную колдунью.  
Элла стояла в дверном проёме и в худых ручках держала вторую хрустальную туфельку.  
— Я пойду. Не надо биться, молю вас. Матушка, я сама пойду. — По нежному фарфоровому личику потекли слёзы. — Я всё сделаю, только, пожалуйста, не надо крови.  
Юлиан вмиг оказался рядом — рухнул на ковёр, прижался щекой к белоснежному подолу, а после — стал на колени, обеспокоенно разглядывая свою невесту.  
— Почему вы плачете? Вы огорчены? Вы расстроены, что эти два дуболома затеяли дуэль? Ах, оставьте, забудьте про них! Я вас так долго искал, я так рад, так счастлив…  
Элла тихо всхлипывала, сжимая туфельку так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Маленькими, незаметными шажочками она старалась отойти назад, словно убегала от навязчивых прикосновений своего воздыхателя.  
— Что я могу для вас сделать? Моя милая, моя прекрасная…  
Альбертина стремительно прыгнула к виконту и с неожиданной силой оттолкнула его прочь, словно тот был надоедливой собакой, выпрашивающей кости с праздничного стола. Разве что с ноги по рёбрам не добавила. Следом — решительным жестом задвинула за спину падчерицу и, едва ли не оскалившись, прорычала:  
— Я не позволю! Только. Через. Мой. Труп.  
Элла спрятала лицо в ладошках и прижалась к мачехе, дрожа перепуганной пичужкой. Альбертина прихватила со стола нож, готовая защищать свою дочь. Хоть от виконта, хоть от ведьмака, хоть от самого короля Дикой Охоты.  
Вежливая услужливая дворянка исчезла, явив миру яростную волчицу.  
Она никому не отдаст Эллу. Свою младшенькую, любимую девочку, что так рано осталась без матери, а после — потеряла отца.  
Она, баронесса ди Варано, не позволит ни одной похотливой сволочи коснуться её дочери.  
Дризелла и Анастасия стали по обе стороны от матери — воздвигнув живую стену между маленькой Эллой и виконтом. Бернард поудобнее перехватил тесак и перенёс вес на левую ногу, как делали щитовики в строю перед боем. Эта ненормальная семейка явно не собиралась так просто расставаться со своей чародейкой.  
Лютик рыдал и рвал на себе волосы.  
Альбертина скалилась бешенным зверем.  
Геральт охуевал.  
— Так, блядь. Мне никто не хочет объяснить, какого хера тут происходит?  
За окном горестно завыла собака. 

**Примечания**  
[1] Цитата из стихотворения Владимира Маяковского.


	7. Глава седьмая.

Баронесса ди Варано чинно восседала в кресле и неспешно помешивала чай, будто колдовское зелье на огне. Геральт уже битый час слушал монотонное постукивание ложечки о края фарфоровой чашечки, ожидая, пока хозяйка дома соберётся с мыслями. Благо, никто больше не катался по полу в припадке, не стенал о разбитом сердце, не грозился выброситься из окна и не плакал навзрыд, некуртуазно вытирая зарёванное личико подолом платья. Несостоявшихся жениха и невесту насильно напоили успокоительным отваром и уложили спать. Точнее, валяться в блаженном забытьи, полном красочных наркотических снов.  
Геральт и Альбертина играли в гляделки. Эта женщина, казалось, была высечена из камня — волевая, неприступная, словно созданная сражаться до последней капли крови на поле брани, а не воспитывать троих дочурок и вести домашнее хозяйство. Впрочем, она пережила двух мужей, того гляди удачно пристроит любимых чадушек и заживёт на старости лет не хуже княгини.  
Ложечка громко стукнула по кромке чашки, оборвав нудную мелодию. Баронесса вздохнула, поставила на стол нетронутый чай и механическим движением поправила прядку, выбившуюся из причёски.  
— Знаете, мастер ведьмак, мне всегда не везло с мужчинами, — баронесса говорила чуть отстранённо, а серые глаза заволокло дымкой, словно её мысли витали в далёком прошлом. — Я вышла замуж за торговца, будучи совсем молоденькой девочкой. Глупая и наивная я полагала, что хорошая жена не должна вмешиваться в дела мужа. Я и не вмешивалась. Следила за домом, вынашивала сначала Анастасию, потом Дризеллу, и никогда не интересовалась, чем занимается мой благоверный. Торговля тканями приносила ему немалый доход, но это была сущая ерунда по сравнению с прибылью от продажи фисштеха.  
Альбертина замолчала и перевела взгляд на сад, что простирался под окнами особняка ди Варано. За стальной маской баронессы скрывалось лицо самой обыкновенной женщины, коих по миру тысячи тысяч — уставшие от домашних хлопот, вымотанные беспокойством о детях, сломленные мужским пренебрежением. Геральт никогда не увлекался высокой поэзией, но сознание невольно зацепилось за образы роз, высаженных вдоль мощёной дорожки. До тошноты банально — прекрасные цветы, что вынуждены обороняться клинками-шипами от этого дерьмового мира. Быть может, если попросить Лютика, он сумеет сложить об этом какую-нибудь балладу.  
Если выживет, конечно.  
Почему-то мысль о возможной гибели менестреля неприятно резанула по сердцу. Словно прощальная улыбка Цири пред её исчезновением в Белом Хладе.  
— Прошу меня простить. Наверное, с годами я становлюсь сентиментальной и всё чаще предаюсь воспоминаниям.  
Баронесса криво ухмыльнулась, вновь облачаясь в доспехи спокойствия и равнодушия.  
— Как вы догадались, мастер ведьмак, ничем хорошим история с фисштехом не закончилась. Труп моего почтенного супруга нашли в реке — неизвестные доброхоты перерезали ему глотку. Мне пришлось быстро собирать вещи и, бросив дом, бежать с девочками в Боклер, где нас приютила семья моего брата.  
Баронесса поднялась из кресла и начала ходить кругами по комнате — дикая тигрица, запертая в клетке.  
— Через полгода волею судьбы я свела знакомство с Гильбэ ди Варано. Мы идеально друг другу подходили: я — обнищавшая вдова с двумя дочерями, и он — обезумевший вдовец, что старается утопить горе в бутылке.  
Альбертина резко остановилась и, поймав взгляд жёлтых глаз, заговорила быстро, рвано, словно хотела поскорее выплеснуть всю боль, что накопилась в её душе за прошедшие годы. Поразительная женщина. Та, что предпочла исповедоваться не священнику, а ведьмаку. Злобному выродку, бесчувственному уроду. Пожалуй, единственному, кто действительно был готов её выслушать.  
— Гильбэ не нужна была жена. После гибели своей единственной возлюбленной он выгорел изнутри и почти распрощался с жизнью. Он искал мать для Эллы. А я искала приданое для своих дочерей. Вы вправе меня осуждать, или даже презирать, но что ещё я могла сделать?! Да что вообще может сделать женщина без денег и влияния?!  
Геральт молчал. Казалось, баронесса вскрыла гнойную рану на своей истерзанной душе и каждое новое слово приносило ей облегчение. Разве мог он её осуждать? Он, убегавший долгие годы от предназначения, в своём вечном желании пустить всё на самотёк? Разве мог он хоть слово сказать женщине, которая просто защищала своих детей? Для Цириллы он бы сделал куда большее. Убил бы любого, кто посмел обидеть его любимую ученицу.  
— Я... Я не верила, что сумею полюбить чужое дитя. Думала, стану для девочки злобной мачехой, как в тех глупых детских сказках, что читала моя нянечка. — Альбертина грустно улыбнулась. — Ох, как же я ошибалась...  
Она перевела дух и продолжила:  
— Элла была чудесным ребёнком. Пока мои озорницы изнывали от скуки над вышивкой и сбегали в соседский сад воровать яблоки, Элла читала книги. Рисовала. Писала стихи и мечтала. Она, знаете ли, до сих пор витает в облаках, словно видит то, что скрыто для обычных приземлённых людей. Представляете, Эллу никогда не кусали собаки. Даже злобные бойцовской породы, натасканные убивать. Огромные твари ластятся к ней, будто щенки. Птицы клюют зёрна с её ладошек, белки, не страшась, угощаются орехами. Эллу просто невозможно не любить. После нашего первого знакомства я поняла, что эта малышка — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Она добра. Сострадательна. Милосердна. Такой лучик света в царстве мрака.  
«Прямо как Лютик», — невпопад подумалось ведьмаку.  
— Прошу меня простить, наверное, я утомила вас долгой предысторией, но мы сейчас перейдем к сути.  
— Элла стала обучаться магии? Стихийные всплески, чудеса на ровном месте, пляшущая по комнате посуда?  
— Что? — Баронесса нахмурилась и вперилась в ведьмака тяжелым взглядом. — Что вы… А, — её лицо просветлело и, совершенно неожиданно, она зашлась смехом. Долгим, глубоким, будто Геральт поведал ей самую забавную шутку на свете. — Ох, ну что же вы…  
Альбертина стёрла выступившие от хохота слезы и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, дабы успокоиться и вернуть себе вид великосветской дамы.  
— Вы и впрямь решили, что моя маленькая Элла — колдунья?  
Геральт чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, которого продолжали водить за нос. Ох уж эти девицы, что юные, что великовозрастные — нет чтоб сразу всё рассказать и пояснить, так они хвостом крутят и ходят вокруг да около! И баронесса — ничем не лучше! Ведьмак на пару с её огромным слугой-солдатом чуть не устроили кровавое побоище в родовом гнезде, выясняя, кто решительнее настроен, а эта… Эта, кхм, титулованная особа…  
— У вас такой грозный вид, что я начинаю опасаться за свою жизнь.  
— А вы мне побольше кишки мотайте, милейшая.  
— Ох, нижайше прошу прощения.  
— К делу! — Геральт едва не зарычал.  
— Как вам будет угодно. Полгода назад, когда Гильбэ Варано всё-таки утопился в стакане, когда стервятниками налетели кредиторы и отобрали всё, что я не сумела отстоять, к нам в дом явилась прекрасная незнакомка. Я не преувеличиваю, она и впрямь невероятно красива.  
— Дальше!  
— Она представилась Марленой. Вот так просто, по имени. Без титулов и регалий. А после — полюбопытствовала, как поживает малышка Элла. Разумеется, я тут же потребовала объяснений, мол, кто она такая и откуда знает мою дочь.  
— И?  
— И она поведала мне любопытнейшую историю. Оказывается, всё то время, что я воспитывала Эллу, ухаживала за ней, пока она болела, утешала после первых регулов, пела колыбельные, когда ей снились кошмары… Всё это время у неё была духовная мать. Та самая, которая поклялась её оберегать ото всех бед. [1]  
Геральт честно попробовал вспомнить, что он слышал про обряд наречения духовной матери. Выходило негусто. Вроде, его практиковали жрицы Мелитэле, богини урожая и плодородия. При рождении девочки, особенно в годы войны и голода, мать и отец выбирали женщину, которая якобы должна наставлять малышку по жизни: учить вести хозяйство, рассказывать о хитростях женского тела, подсказывать в отношениях с мужчинами. На самом деле, духовная мать была человеком, который, в случае гибели родителей, заберёт ребёнка в свой дом. Подобный обряд существовал и для мальчишек — тогда в храм, естественно, приводили кандидата на роль духовного отца… Геральт не припоминал, когда вообще последний раз встречал подобное. Быть может, в северных королевствах, где последовательницы культа Мелитэле проживали в каждом селении. Повитухи, лекарки, да даже учительницы — почти все эти женщины получали знания именно в храмах богини.  
Другое интересно — как этот обряд просочился далеко на юг, в солнечный Туссент?  
— Вижу, вы озадачены. Я тоже не сразу сообразила, во что Гильбэ додумался втравить мою маленькую девочку, пока мне не рассказали ещё кое-что.  
Геральт чувствовал, что у него голова идет кругом. Он уже не хотел разбираться в хитросплетениях тайн семьи ди Варано. Его единственным желанием было снять ёбанное заклятие с ёбанного виконта, который, сука, сейчас преспокойно дрыхнет на мягкой постели, пока Геральт пытается натянуть на голову эту ёбанную историю!  
— Ещё немного, мастер ведьмак, имейте терпение.  
Альбертина, как истинная хозяйка дома, тонко чувствовала настроение своих гостей, посему велела служанке подать самое крепкое и терпкое вино, что осталось после празднования дня зимнего солнцестояния.  
— Мать Эллы — уроженка Темерии. Давным-давно гадалка предсказала ей, что она умрет при родах, и бедняжка вместо того, чтобы избавиться от проклятия деторождения, бросилась искать духовную мать для своего ребенка.  
— И?!  
— И нашла! Чародейку! Подстилку Ложи! Худший расклад из всех возможных!  
А ведь правда, Йеннифер несколько раз упоминала при нём имя Марлены… Да, точно. «Самоуверенная стерва с куриными мозгами». Вроде и Трисс её недолюбливала… А хоть кто-то из чародеек Ложи любил кого-либо, кроме себя? Милые дамочки свили себе уютное змеиное кубло, где по сей день норовили друг друга сожрать.  
— После рождения Эллы Марлена проделала долгий путь в Туссент, дабы исполнить свою клятву и провести обряд. А после, когда дело было сделано, чародейка исчезла. Уж не знаю, чем она занималась все эти годы — наверное, как и все уважающие себя колдуньи, плела интриги на политической арене.  
— И почему она неожиданно вспомнила об Элле?  
Баронесса потянулась к кубку вина и выпила всё залпом, окрасив губы в кроваво-красный цвет.  
— Она мне пела о том, что девочка, мол, выросла, её пора выдавать замуж. А раз непутёвый отец умудрился, нижайше прошу простить за грубость, просрать всё приданное, то она, как истинная духовная мать, поможет Элле и найдёт ей лучшую партию.  
— Виконта?  
— Да. Виконта де Леттенхоф — мужчину, который прославился своими похождениями по женщинам раньше, чем у Эллы начались регулы! — Баронесса грохнула кубком об стол. — Да плевать эта сука хотела на Эллу! Послушайте, что мне удалось разузнать. Марлена крепко насолила своему покровителю и подставила кого-то из Ложи. И вот теперь она прячется здесь, в захудалом городке Туссента, и ищет, как вернуть былое влияние!  
Геральт прихлебнул вина и задумчиво кивнул. А ведь в этом был смысл. И Йеннифер, и Трисс, и Кейра — все чародейки рано или поздно сталкивались с недовольством Ложи и были вынуждены забиваться в норы, дабы тихонько пересидеть смутные времена. Пока в северных краях безумствовал Радовид, пока полыхали костры на площади Новиграда, маги вообще разбегались по всему миру — хоть гадалками в Ковир, хоть повитухами в Туссент. Вероятнее всего, баронесса права. Марлена потеряла былое влияние, но, как и всякая достойная представительница Ложи, хотела поскорее вернуться в привычный мир политических интриг. А тут такой удобный случай — очаровательная девчушка Элла, которую можно подложить под любого дворянина. А Марлена, на правах духовной матери, будет крутиться при дворе и наставлять девочку в делах постельных.  
Мерзко. Как, впрочем, и всё, что делали сильные мира сего в погоне за властью.  
— То бишь, приворотное заклятие…  
— Да, её рук дело. Не знаю, что именно она сделала, я лишь видела, как она срезала у Эллы прядь волос — сказала, мол, надо для оберега.  
— Зараза!  
— Я вам клянусь пред всеми богами, мастер ведьмак — я строго-настрого запретила Элле ехать на этот треклятый бал! Я заперла её в комнате, закрыла все ставни и велела Бернарду сторожить дверь.  
— Бесполезно, чародейки ходят через порталы, не через двери.  
Альбертина выругалась сквозь зубы, и на миг Геральту показалось, что в её глазах блеснули слезы. Она была в отчаянии. Она пыталась защитить любимого ребёнка, но не имела ни малейшего понятия, как это сделать.  
— Как вы могли догадаться, в день празднества Элла пропала. Утром, с первыми петухами, моя девочка просто исчезла из своей комнаты. Я не стала медлить — тут же отправила Бернарда в погоню и приказала вернуть малышку домой. Он целый день мчал до ближайшего города, где обитает колдун, который Марлену сильно недолюбливает. Впрочем, это не помешало негодяю стрясти с Бернарда целое состояние за один несчастный портал к центральной площади Карависты. Пока суть да дело — часы пробили полночь. Конечно, Бернард забрал Эллу с бала, но, увы, было поздно.  
— Что именно Элла делала на балу? Может, подарила виконту какую-то безделушку? Или прикрепила булавку к его одежде? — Геральт продолжал задавать вопросы в надежде отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку, что поможет разрушить заклятье.  
— Я много раз спрашивала. Элла лепечет, мол, они просто танцевали и всё.  
— Зараза!  
Опять мимо. Никаких подсказок. Оставалось лишь выспросить, где сейчас обитает колдунья и заставить её снять траханные чары.  
— Мастер ведьмак, поверьте, Элла не имеет к этому отношения. Эта тварь её заставила. Уж не знаю, чем она ей угрожала, но моя малышка никогда бы… — Альбертина неожиданно замолчала, затем облокотилась на стол и подалась вперед, словно пытаясь заглянуть в самую душу. Сталь добротного клинка и холод скеллигских гор. Решительная, отчаянная женщина, не чета многим колдуньям.  
— Вы возьметесь за заказ?  
— Что, простите?  
— Заклятие. Вы должны его разрушить. Придумайте что-нибудь! Я не хочу, чтобы Элла мучилась, думая, что из-за неё виконт де Леттенхоф свихнулся. Она не знает его. Не любит. Да и не хочет, будем откровенны. Она совсем ещё дитя. Я заплачу.  
— Обойдёмся без платы. У меня свои интересы.  
Ведьмак развернулся, поправил перевязь серебряного меча и направился к дверям.  
— Какие?  
Ведьмак не ответил. Лишь отмахнулся от мысли, что у него тоже есть солнечный лучик во мраке, заслуживающий спасения.  
Виконт де Леттенхоф.  
Его менестрель Лютик.

 **Примечания**  
[1] В мире Ведьмака христианства нет, так что феи-крестной у нашей Золушки быть не могло по определению. Автору пришлось изгаляться в меру своих возможностей.


	8. Глава восьмая.

Сколько Геральт себя помнил — с чародейками ему не везло. Взять хотя бы Йеннифер. Страстный роман, животное влечение, секс на всевозможных поверхностях, включая чучело единорога и… Занудство. Поразительное, бесконечное занудство, коему мог позавидовать Весемир в свои лучшие годы. «Геральт, ты не так одеваешься». «Не так сидишь». «Ты жрёшь, как тролль! Будь добр, возьми третью вилку слева. Нет, другую. Ту, с двумя зубчиками». «Не ёрничай». «Прекрати ругаться, как сапожник».  
Порой Геральту казалось, что милая Йеннифер заменила ему матушку, которой он лишился волей судьбы и Предназначения. Йен могла часами читать ему нотации, ни разу не повторившись в витиеватых оборотах, пилить по совершенно глупым поводам, а затем — упереть руки в боки и одарить уничижительным взглядом «Боги, какой ты тупорылый кретин». Само собой, вслух она этого не говорила — воспитание не позволяло.  
С Трисс всегда было проще. Она легко поддерживала беседу, с восхищением слушала о ведьмачьих похождениях по вонючим болотам, смеялась над самыми скабрезными шутками и по первому же зову прыгала в постель. Правда, постель ей подходила любая, и хоть сам Геральт никогда не был образцом целомудрия, список любовников рыжей чародейки мог бы пристыдить бестиарий за авторством Иоанна из Бругге. К тому же, когда среди её избранников появились господа благородной крови, интрижка с ведьмаком стала… ну, скажем, неуместной.   
А ещё была Кейра. Они неплохо провели время, практикуясь в любовных утехах, но она всё равно упорхнула к Ламберту.   
В общем, от встречи с очередной представительницей магического сообщества Геральт ничего хорошего не ждал. Он, естественно, надеялся, что удастся договориться мирно, предложить покровительство графа де Леттенхофа в обмен на свободу Юлиана, но в глубине души крепла уверенность — нихера не выйдет. Скорее всего, дело закончится потасовкой. Ну, а чем ещё? Вряд ли Марлена, выслушав его просьбу, граничащую с категорическим требованием, предложит потрахаться.   
Стычки с колдуньями Геральт любил ещё меньше, чем амурные дела. После магического боя придётся зализывать раны ещё добрых пару месяцев, а после — объяснять Ложе за каким хером он порешил очередную протеже Тиссаи. Вот чем эти стервы всегда поражали, так это своей сплочённостью. Они могли грызться, как бешеные суки, строить козни, подставлять друг друга, обмениваться древними проклятиями, но стоило мужику извне убить чародейку — и вся Ложа мигом объединялась против внешнего врага и выпускала ему кишки особо изощрённым способом.   
Геральт потянул на себя повод, останавливая Плотву возле ничем не примечательного домика. Прохудившаяся крыша, каменная кладка, что застала правление прабабки княгини Анариетты, убогая пристройка — то ли сарай, то ли недостроенный денник. Задрипанная халупа, едва ли достойная чародейки, что привыкла почивать на шёлковых простынях и нежиться в горячей ванне. Да, видать в северных королевствах Марлена крепко просчиталась, раз ей приходилось отсиживаться в подобной дыре. Любопытно, ей, как Кейре, тоже носят куриные яйца и просят зашептать бородавки на жопе? А почтенные старцы покупают зелья, дабы воскресить давно почившую мужскую силу?  
Плотва фыркнула и беспокойно затанцевала на месте — животные чувствуют магию намного тоньше, чем люди. Ведьмак спрыгнул на землю, потрепал лошадь по холке, проверил, легко ли меч выходит из ножен и направился прямиком к покосившейся двери. Постучал. Для приличия выждал пару минут и зашёл в дом, обнаружив, что дверь не заперта.  
Баронесса не соврала — Марлена действительно оказалась красоткой, способной лакомиться сердцами легковерных мужчин на завтрак, обед и ужин. На фоне неказистого убранства сельской халупы чародейка выглядела ярким пятном на сером полотне. Вызывающе-алое платье натянулось так сильно, что, казалось, ещё немного и оно треснет, являя на всеобщее обозрение большую, но оттого не менее упругую грудь. Пепельный водопад волос, спадая до самой талии, шалью кутал узкие плечи. Изящные пальчики, украшенные золотыми ободками колец, паучками бегали по корешку книги. Сама Марлена расположилась прямо на столе и глядела на Геральта с живейшим интересом кошки, загнавшей в угол мышь — мол, давай, малютка, поглядим, как ты будешь трепыхаться.   
— Ведьма-а-ак, — чародейка оттолкнула книгу и грациозно потянулась, — вот уж кого не ожидала увидеть. Тебя наняла баронесса?   
— Ну, допустим.  
— Тогда мой ответ «нет».  
— Но я же ничего не предложил. — Геральт хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.   
— А что ты можешь мне предложить? Что она мне может предложить? Единственное ценное, что осталось у ди Варано — это малютка Элла. Не понимаю, почему старая карга так противится этому браку. Её падчерица — удачное вложение, которое позволит семейству ди Варано вернуть былое влияние. Виконт де Леттенхоф — очень выгодная партия. И я, признаться, уже устала объяснять подобные очевидные вещи.   
— Почему Элла? Почему не её старшие сестры?  
— Эти коровы? — Чародейка насмешливо фыркнула. — Ты их видел, беловолосый? Едва ли они сгодятся ко двору. Эллу можно приодеть, подучить манерам, и она станет достойной супругой знатного вельможи.  
— Зачем так сложно? — Геральт окинул взглядом домишко, прикидывая, как быстро он успеет откатиться, если Марлена решит огреть его заклятием. — Соблазнила бы виконта сама, вышла бы за него замуж.  
— Ведьмак-ведьмак. — Марлена сверкнула кошачьими глазами и хищно улыбнулась. — Мы же бесплодны. Какому благородному нужна жена, что не сумеет выносить ребёночка? Да и к чему мне это? Леттенхоф — лишь ступенька ко двору княжны, и тебе, Белый Волк, Мясник из Блавикена, или как там тебя ещё кличет мужичьё… Тебе это известно. Мы, чародейки, не привыкли довольствоваться малым.  
Зараза! Конечно она его узнала. В своё время Ложа разве что свечку не держала над их с Йеннифер постелью, посему все чародейки севера были прекрасно осведомлены, как выглядит Белый Волк, где обитает и чем занимается. Но самое херовое заключалось в том, что в рядах Ложи Геральта не любили до зубовного скрежета. Среди колдуний он давно прослыл принципиальным мудаком — тем, кто всегда выполняет заказ и не идёт на сделки с совестью. Значит, Марлена тоже не сильно рассчитывает договориться.  
— Послушай, ты могла бы попросить графа о покровительстве…Что тебе нужно? Влияние? Деньги? Граф пойдёт на многие уступки, лишь бы вернуть сыну рассудок.  
— Ах, оставь. — Марлена отмахнулась и мазнула пальцами по стене, начертав незнакомые символы. — Для чего мне сомнительные уговоры с графом, который, того гляди, преставится? Я, считай, вторая мать Эллы. Они с Юлианом поженятся, эти два юных очаровательных создания, у них будет замечательный брак, а я просто буду рядом с малышкой, дабы направлять её в делах семейных. Ну, и самому Юлиану подсказывать, когда он примет бразды правления.  
— Элла не хочет выходить замуж.  
— Всех благородных девушек выдают насильно, это чудесная практика, придуманная задолго до нашего с тобой рождения.  
Геральт скрипнул зубами, едва сдерживая волчий оскал. Она глумилась над ним. Она даже не собиралась идти на уступки — ей было глубоко плевать и на Юлиана, и на Эллу, и на род ди Варано в целом. Марлена хотела власти. Эта змея пригреется за пазухой знатного рода де Леттенхоф, сведёт в могилу старого графа, быть может, отравит младшего брата Лютика и станет там единоличной правительницей при парочке юных идеалистов. Страшно подумать, какими заклятиями она свяжет их ребёнка, чтобы позже диктовать Элле и Юлиану свою волю. Сейчас любовными чарами она держит в заложниках виконта, позже — изобретёт что-нибудь более практичное для новорождённого наследника.  
Геральт мог поклясться на могиле Весемира — эта тварь не остановится. Даже если ей придётся пойти по трупам. Даже если придётся под корень извести и семью ди Варано, и род де Леттенхоф.  
— Ведьмак, ты злишься?  
Медальон дрожал, обжигал грудь, предупреждая о магии, что растекалась по камню пролитым из крынки молоком. Рука невольно потянулась к мечу, легла на рукоять, сжимая до боли, до хруста в пальцах. Хотелось броситься вперед. Вогнать клинок в грудь, стереть с красивого лица эту мерзкую ухмылку, увидеть, как алое платье напитывается кровью.  
Да, Геральт злился. Обычно спокойный и даже чуть отрешённый, он боролся с захлёстывающими волнами ярости, что поднимались в душе вместе с воспоминаниями. О Юлиане, который беззаботно распевает глупые песенки, а позже — падает ниц, рыдает и целует подол белого платья. Об Альбертине, что хватается за нож и кричит, требует, чтобы он убирался к чёртовой матери и оставил в покое её детей. О малютке Элле, её слезах и дрожащем голосочке, что звенит подобно маленьким колокольчикам.  
Наверное, прав был Весемир, когда твердил, что Геральту стоит жёстче держать в узде свои чувства. Тот, кто сражается с хитрыми, сильными тварями, должен быть отлажен, будто идеальный механизм. Дыхание! Вдох-выдох — маятник на стенах Каэр Морхена. Ведьмак, потерявший голову от гнева — слаб. Лёгкая добыча для любого чудища.   
И Марлена это понимала.  
Геральт выхватил из ножен клинок и в перекате ушёл от ледяной стрелы, всё же мазнувшей его по щеке. Мало места. Критически мало. Ведьмак подался назад, спасаясь от новой магической атаки, и по дороге сшиб плечом полку. Стеклянные колбы посыпались на пол, разбиваясь сотней осколков. Дыхание спёрло — ядовитые испарения драли горло, огнём жгли лёгкие и застилали глаза пеленой непрошеных слёз. Следующий удар Геральт пропустил. Бедро взрезало ледяной кромкой невидимого клинка — доспех не выдержал.   
— Ведьма-а-а-к, — томный голос раздался прямо за спиной.  
Рывок, пируэт — серебряный меч разрубил дымку, что раньше была женским силуэтом.  
Марлена рассмеялась. Так задорно, будто прелестница, убегающая от разгорячённого юнца в Ночь всех влюблённых.   
— Ты очарователен. Я понимаю, что Йен в тебе нашла — такой нарочито грубый, как варвар со Скеллиге. Мне нравится.  
Надо было выманить эту суку на улицу. Всеми правдами и неправдами, увести её туда, где у Геральта будет пространство для манёвра, но… Но. Он ни хера не видел. Дом погружался во мрак. Между камнями ворочалась густая тьма: неспешно выползала, заполняя собой всё пространство, поглощала воздух, пожирала отголоски дневного света. Геральт мнил себя ребёнком, запертым за проказы в чулане — он напряжённо вглядывался в темноту, но не мог различить ни очертаний мебели, ни фигуру, объятую алым платьем. Он чуял, что чародейка здесь. Сидит, притаившись, как охотник подле капкана — ждёт, пока зверь обессилеет настолько, что перестанет брыкаться.  
Геральт закрыл глаза и застыл, сосредоточившись. Лёгкий шорох слева — прыжок, выпад, рубящий удар. Хихиканье за спиной — нырнуть под мнимый клинок, выбросить вперед руку, в надежде задеть противника.  
Детская игра. Ведущий — в центре, с повязкой на глазах, а вокруг — малышня, что подбегает совсем близко, хлопает в ладоши и тут же отскакивает назад, не позволяя себя поймать.  
Геральт крутился волчком, будто на тренировках в Каэр Морхене. Он бил, колол, рубил, но всё тщетно. С каждой секундой тьма поглощала всё больше силы. Разжиралась, окутывала щупальцами, забиралась под кожу, сковывала мышцы страхом и холодом.  
Незримый охотник выжидал. Капкан раздирал волку сухожилия и с хрустом ломал кость.  
Геральт устал. Выдохся.  
На задворках сознания ругался Весемир. Костерил его последними словами, вещал, что не должно уважающему себя ведьмаку подыхать от руки бешеной стервы.  
После очередного выпада Геральт уронил клинок и зарычал от бессилия. Окоченевшие пальцы с трудом сплели знак «игни». Затем ещё один. И ещё.   
Тьма вокруг завизжала и схлестнулась с бушующим пламенем.


	9. Глава девятая.

_Юлиан хватается за зыбкую почву реальности, утопая в болоте мерзкого мутного сна, облачённого в одеяния смерти. Его не отпускают. Незримые лапищи затягивают в трясину, ноги месят ил в бесплодной попытке оттолкнуться, рвануть вперёд — к желанному спасению.  
Он должен встать. Обязан. Ради Эллы. Ради обворожительной милостивой богини, что позволит носить её на руках, слагать оды её красоте, целовать кончики пальцев и поклоняться. Да. Воздвигнуть алтарь, приносить в жертву всего себя, отдаваться до последней капли.  
Болото насмешливо булькает, словно сытая жаба. Издалека доносится тихий плач и отчаянное: «Я пойду. Матушка, я сама пойду».  
Юлиан на мгновение перестаёт сопротивляться и жадная топь волочит его назад. Холодная вонючая жижа течёт за шиворот, промокшая одежда тяжелеет — кажется, неведомые доброхоты напихали камней в сапоги, а камзол обшили стальной цепью.  
К чему это глупое сопротивление? Ведь Элла всё равно его не любит.  
«Точно-точно, не любит, ни капельки не любит», — болотные твари нараспев вторили его мыслям.  
Он ей не нужен. И своему отцу. Да и брату, по правде сказать.  
Он никчёмный. Прохвост, которому посчастливилось родиться в знатной семье. Да только его, Юлиана, никогда не выпустят на ристалище, не разрешат править на землях Карависты, ведь он — позор рода де Леттенхоф. Слабак. Неудачник. Проходимец, который по чистой случайности занимает чужое место. Чем он прославился в родных краях? Кабацкими песенками? Похождениями по чужим жёнам? Хорош, виконт, хоть балладу о таком слагай!  
Элла знает. Знает, что он её недостоин. Младшая наследница ди Варано — далёкая звёздочка на небосводе надежд, что светит лишь отважным рыцарям. Не лицедеям. И уж тем более, не шутам.  
Юлиан разжимает пальцы, позволяя болоту утянуть себя глубже. На дно, к остальным мертвецам, погибшим так же бесчестно и глупо — как подобает паяцам, навроде виконта де Леттенхофа. Дурная вода поглощает безвольное тело. Он сдаётся. Вновь опускает руки, даже не думая бороться. Так просто и привычно, как делал сотни и тысячи раз до этого.  
 **«Продолжайте, милорд. Вы хорошо поёте».**  
Низкий голос врывается в подводную мёртвую тишину.  
 **«Не волнуйтесь, милорд, для этого вам называться Нарциссом совсем не обязательно».**  
Голос кружит в голове, бьётся в стены сознания, не позволяя уснуть, отдаться на волю вечного покоя.  
 **«Но я и есть неотёсанный мужлан!»**  
Смех. Грудной, чуть хрипловатый, отгоняющий болотную падаль, словно серебряным мечом.  
 **«Лютик, блядь!»**  
Менестрель собирает в кулак остатки воли и резко отталкивается от дна, барахтаясь утопающим кутёнком. Молотит руками-ногами, гребёт, что есть мочи, прорываясь сквозь толщу воды к солнечному свету.  
Отчаянный рывок — Лютик выныривает и... _

Ударяется о табурет.  
Лютик лежал на полу, ошалело моргая, и пытался понять, что, а главное, когда, с ним случилось. Он хорошо помнил, как они с ведьмаком подъезжали к городу, помнил, как зашёл в резиденцию ди Варано, а после... Боги, какой стыд. Он действительно ползал по земле и рыдал, аки брошенная девица? Какой позор. Что на него нашло? А с остальными что стряслось? Почему ведьмак ругался с баронессой? О каком, Дагон раздери, колдовстве они толковали?   
Мысли беспорядочно метались по сознанию, спотыкаясь об острые углы страха и растерянности. Плечо болело. Болело так сильно, что Лютик всерьёз забеспокоился, а не сломал ли он чего в неравной борьбе со злокозненным табуретом.   
Ладно, страдать и охать он будет позже, сейчас на это не было времени. Следовало немедля отправиться на поиски возлюбленной, пока та окончательно не уверилась в том, что её воздыхатель — припадочный идиот. Решено. Сейчас он встанет, мало-мальски пригладит помятую одежду, попробует одолеть гнездо на голове и только потом предстанет пред суровым взором баронессы ди Варано.   
Впрочем, судьба милостиво избавила виконта от долгих блужданий по дому — стоило Лютику перейти ко второму этапу своего нехитрого плана, как дверь комнаты распахнулась, явив Альбертину.  
— Любезнейшая. — Юлиан призвал на помощь всё своё очарование, одарил баронессу обворожительной улыбкой и склонился в поклоне — глубоком, почтительном, достойном самой княгини Анариетты.  
Галантное па повисло в воздухе. Альбертина глядела на своего гостя так, будто раздумывала, стоит ли сразу выгнать его взашей, либо поначалу велеть дать ему плетей на конюшне.   
Осознав, что высылать парламентёров к этой ледяной крепости бесполезно, Юлиан решил снять осаду своим хвалёным обаянием и ринулся в прямую атаку:  
— Госпожа, позвольте мне увидеться с Эллой. Я мыслю, что в ходе недавних событий у вас могло сложиться ошибочное впечатление о вашем покорном слуге, однако, я уверяю, что подобный казус...  
— Виконт, не расточайте попусту свое красноречие. — Баронесса выверенным жестом оправила манжеты рукавов. — Я велела увезти Эллу. Ради её и вашего блага.  
Внутренности скрутило болезненным спазмом. Ужас затянул на шее удавку, дёрнул, как грабитель в подворотне. Выворачивайте карманы, милорд. Надежды на счастливый финал, мечты, любовные томления — отдавайте всё, если вам дорога жизнь.  
Лютик медленно выдохнул сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, стараясь хоть немного успокоиться.   
Что же делать? Как доказать баронессе ди Варано, что он — не блаженный с храмовой площади? Да, любовь затуманила разум, исказила помыслы и толкнула действовать неразумно, будто зверь, ведомый инстинктами. Но он исправится. Он готов принести тысячи извинений, лишь бы Элла его приняла.  
«Ты ей не нужен. Не нужен!»  
Лютик отшатнулся от теней, что плясали по стенам — на миг ему почудилось, что болотные твари выбрались из сна и тянули к нему склизкие лапы.  
Быть может, он и впрямь обезумел?  
— Виконт, вам нездоровится? — тон баронессы звучал обеспокоенно, но Юлиан видел, как её рука оглаживает стилет, затаившийся в складках платья.  
Следовало посмотреть правде в глаза — Альбертина ди Варано его боялась. Боялась, как больного лиса, что, не чуя себя в пелене хвори, готов покинуть безопасную нору и броситься на человека.  
— Нет, что вы, я в порядке, просто…  
— Вам лучше уйти.  
Слова наотмашь хлестнули пощёчиной, и Лютик съёжился под осуждающим взглядом.  
Она не станет его слушать. Скорее вонзит кинжал в горло и дождётся, пока он захлебнётся собственной кровью. Этой женщине плевать на его душевные терзания и томления от неразделённой любви.   
Слабый огонёк надежды всколыхнулся в измученном сердце. Быть может, Геральт сумеет помочь? Он хороший следопыт, умный охотник — он наверняка найдёт Эллу ещё раз, даже если баронесса велела отвезти её на край света, к пещерам драконов.   
Точно, ему нужен ведьмак.  
Лютик кивнул сам себе и робко поинтересовался:  
— Милостивая госпожа, вы не подскажете, где я могу найти своего спутника?  
Альбертина долго не отвечала. Быть может, она думала о том же, о чём Юлиан, и не хотела давать ему ни малейшего шанса вновь добраться до любимой падчерицы.   
— Хорошо, виконт, я подскажу вам дорогу.

* * *

Запах гари Лютик учуял издалека. Дым поднимался над подлеском, как раз оттуда, куда баронесса отправила своего незадачливого зятька. Воздух чадными комьями продирался через глотку, рождая в груди надсадный кашель. Юлиан не видел, где полыхало, но чутьё подсказывало, что ведьмак имеет к этому непосредственное отношение.   
Лютик сжал пятками лошадиные бока и припустил к дому колдуньи. Вот действительно, куда ещё мог полезть великий укротитель чудищ, пока его сиятельство изволили почивать? Конечно, первым долгом он рванул в логово ведьмы. Правда, баронесса не удосужилась пояснить, что именно понадобилось славному Геральту из Ривии в халупе деревенской ведуньи, но… Но. Она горела. И халупа, и ведунья, и, по всей видимости, Геральт.  
От самого дома к ближайшему прудику выстроились вилланы и передавали друг-другу вёдра. Работали слаженно и быстро, видать, не впервой гасили самопал.   
Юлиан спрыгнул с седла, подбежал так близко, как позволял жар от кострища, и огляделся по сторонам — ведьмака нигде не было. Одна из балок треснула и обвалилась, взметнув к небу столп искр.   
— Поди назад! — Мужик бесцеремонно оттолкнул Лютика и скомандовал: — Эгей, шевелись! Ветер, сука, дюжий — коль на деревья перекинется — всё, пиздец!  
В окне мелькнул узнаваемый силуэт и виконт с ужасом понял, что ведьмак всё ещё там. Почему не выходит? Зачем коротко бьёт в пустоту? Там ведь никого нет! Что не так? Неужто ведьма его зачаровала? Боги милостивые, да что там вообще творится?  
— Эй, там, кажись, кто-то крутится!   
— Завали пасть! Не жилец он уже!  
Время словно замедлилось.  
Юлиан решился на самый глупый и самый отчаянный поступок в своей бесславной жизни.  
Ужом проскользнув меж вилланов, он ловко выхватил у последнего ведро, полное воды, опрокинул на себя и метнулся прямиком в жерло вулкана.   
Огонь был повсюду. Опаляющий жар пробирался до самых костей, трепал менестрельские одежды, искрами жёг беззащитную кожу. Беспощадный к Лютику, огонь дивным образом не притрагивался к ведьмаку — тот танцевал с тенями, словно в прозрачном куполе. Пламя бушевало, злилось, раз за разом набрасывалось на преграду, норовя добраться до Белого Волка. Геральт дышал спёрто, сипло, как загнанная лошадь, с чьей морды падают хлопья пены.  
— Геральт! — Юлиан подавился кашлем, и, вдохнув через мокрый рукав, попробовал вновь: — Геральт!  
Ведьмак резко развернулся и… Врезал менестрелю под дых. Тот охнул, сложился пополам и повис на чужой руке. Впрочем — это был шанс. Вцепившись в рукав куртки, будто клещ, Лютик попятился к дверному проему, таща за собой сбрендившего Белого Волка. Тот ударил ещё. Приложил поперёк хребта, добавил по уху. Перед глазами засверкали мириады звезд, боль спрутом обвила всё тело, пробралась в мышцы.  
Каждый шаг мукой отдавался в истерзанной плоти. Дышать — больно, шагать — ещё больнее, но Юлиан твердо решил, что он спасёт Геральта, даже если тот забьёт его до смерти.  
Солнечный свет резанул по глазам.  
Ещё немного, подальше от жадного пламени, пожирающего деревянный сруб.  
Ведьмак неожиданно перестал вырываться. Остановился, выпрямился во весь рост, несколько раз моргнул и недоуменно прохрипел:  
— Что за херня? Лютик, объяснись, блядь.  
Лютик вымученно улыбнулся и грохнулся в обморок.

* * *

Геральт сидел на поваленном дереве и, не стесняясь, крыл себя отборным матом. Это ж надо — его чуть не завалило к херовой матери горящими брёвнами из-за простейшей иллюзии?! Ладно, может иллюзия была нихуя не простейшей, но кто, блядь, ему мешал кинуть двимеритовую бомбу? Что, в ограниченном пространстве нельзя? А превращать ёбаный дом, в котором ты заперт, в новиградский костер, значит, можно?! Долбоёб, блядь. Вот права была Цири — он потерял хватку. Решил, понимаешь ли, податься в виноделы! А ведьмачье ремесло, между прочим, таких шуток не прощает…  
И что в итоге? Виконта отпиздил почём зря, заклятие не снял, колдунья съебалась, халупа, в которой могли остаться хоть какие-то подсказки — сгорела… Чё дальше-то? Уговаривать баронессу ди Варано позволить свершиться этому треклятому браку?!  
Лютик слабо застонал и перевернулся набок — видать, так ему было легче. Ладно, пусть поваляется на полянке под солнышком в блаженном забытье.  
Следовало признать — да, с колдуньей он крепко проебался. Но по всем канонам магического искусства… Должен быть предмет. «Якорь», как его называла Йеннифер. Что-то, к чему чародейки привязывали заклинание. Амулет, перстень, книга... Да что угодно, на самом деле! Чаще всего проклятый человек прятал «якорь» за семью замками, хоть попадались индивиды, которые таскали с собой зачарованную хрень, не расставаясь с ней ни на секунду.  
Вот прям ни на секунду...   
Долбоёб. Какой он поразительный долбоёб!  
Геральт метнулся к чужой сумке, вытащил лёгкую, почти невесомую хрустальную туфельку.  
Юлиан вмиг вынырнул из сна и жалобно крикнул:  
— Нет, стой!  
Геральт швырнул туфельку на землю и расхерачил её стальным мечом. 


	10. Глава десятая.

Геральт менял оплётку рукояти меча — вытаскивал из седельной сумки лоскуты кожи, методично наматывал, проверял, дабы полосы вплотную прилегали к стали. Несложная, но требующая внимания работа, умиротворяла, уводила мысли в открытый океан, где ветер играл солёными брызгами. Лютик был рядом — привалился к дереву так, чтобы не бередить пострадавшее плечо, и напевал под нос незатейливую песенку. В кои-то веки он улыбался. Не вымученно, не болезненно-натянуто, а искренне, как человек, радующийся простым вещам: закатному солнцу, сгущающимся сумеркам, журчанию ручья у подножья холма.  
Геральт исподтишка рассматривал менестреля, силясь понять, была ли его догадка верной. Заклятие пало? Вольная душа ликовала, радуясь обретённой свободе? А, может, просто отвар из лепестков белого мирта наконец-то подействовал? Пришлось споить Лютику полкотелка, прежде чем он перестал стенать во весь голос, мол, всё болит, он сейчас умрёт, зовите плакальщиц. Конечно, Геральт не бросил спутника в беде — обработал ожоги, смазал кровоподтёки (что сам оставил поперёк лилейно-белой спины), наложил на вывихнутое плечо тугую повязку. А после — дал ещё отвара, для верности.  
Сам ведьмак влил в себя «ласточку» и догнался «белым мёдом» — все же «квен» хоть и спас его от ожогов, но дыма он наглотался серьёзно, и разве что не блевал от гари во рту, в глотке и, видимо, глубоко в лёгких. Да, будь он обычным человеком, хера с два Лютик бы его вытащил.  
Подумать только — такой трус, а полез за ним в самый огонь. Рассказать графу де Леттенхофу — в жизни не поверит, еще и заклеймит вралем и треплом.  
В груди разливалось тепло — может, от мёда, а, может, от мелодичного голоса, что сплетался с щебетом лесных птиц.  
Неожиданно Лютик замолчал. Песня оборвалась лопнувшей струной, Геральт поймал взгляд пронзительно-голубых глаз и вскинул брови в немом вопросе.  
— Ведьмак… Расскажи мне всё. Не таи, мне нужно знать.  
И он рассказал. О странном заказе, столь простом на первый взгляд и столь запутанном на деле; о чародейке, что жаждала пленить два юных сердца, дабы получить власть и влияние при дворе; о матери, которая желала лишь защитить своих детей от злобного порочного мира; о виконте, который оказался самым смелым и отважным малым во всём Туссенте.  
Лютик завороженно слушал, будто ребёнок, которому рассказывали сказку. С каждым новым словом на душе становилось спокойнее. Да, Геральту удалось. Менестрель вёл себя в точности как человек, с которого спали оковы заклятия — сознание ласково пеленало воспоминания в лёгкую дымку сна, убеждало, что всё случилось… Но давно. И, быть может, не с ним. А, возможно, и не случилось вовсе — кто ж теперь упомнит?  
— Да, неловко, получилось. — Лютик смущенно улыбнулся. — Виконт де Леттенхоф, прославленный ловелас и сердцеед волочился за маленькой перепуганной девочкой. И впрямь нелепая история.  
— Ну, Элла действительно очень мила. Подрастёт чутка и вообще будет слыть первой красоткой солнечного края, точно тебе говорю.  
— Ох, ведьмак, ты мне казался куда мудрее. — Поэт забавно сморщил нос, будто раздосадованный недалёкостью собеседника. — Осиная талия и пышная грудь ровным счетом ничего не решают.  
— Вот уж от кого не ожидал услышать! Ну-ка, покоритель девиц, попиратель нравственности, я жажду просвещения!  
Лютик поднялся с земли, напрочь позабыв о боли (видать, переборщил с отваром), выпрямился во весь рост, водрузил ногу на камень, словно оратор на подмостках, воздел к небу перст указующий и принялся вещать:  
— Знай. Ни одна прелестница, будь то изящная виргиния [1], что белизной и станом схожа с фарфоровою куклою, иль крепко сложенная крутобедрая девица, что может в рог скрутить бараний пьяницу в трактире, не в силах поразить мужчину, столь падкого до сладостных утех, одной лишь красотою тела!  
— Ух ты загнул, певец. И чем же, по-твоему, она должна поражать? Неужто умом?  
— Опытом! Лишь только опыт, что обращает примитивное кувыркание двух разгоряченных тел в настоящее искусство прелюбодеяния!  
— Так бы и сказал, что тебе по нраву взрослые дамочки, — хохотнул ведьмак и, отложив меч, устроился полулёжа, будто окунаясь в поток откровений.  
— Ох, ну что ты, прям дитя малое! — Лютик зарделся, как на морозе, и продолжил вещать так пылко, словно стремился донести истину сотворения мира: — Опыт не обязательно приходит с возрастом! Вот, скажем, жрицы, что хранят себя от грешных взглядов и касаний, иль жёны, что считают своим долгом лишь зачинать детей в постели! Иль мужья, что холодны, как рыбы… И часто дохлые.  
— Всё-всё, я понял. Ты любишь опытных, пылких жён и мужей.  
Геральт скалился, ожидая, пока менестрель разразится гневной тирадой, но тот молчал, сверкая невероятными глазищами из-под растрёпанной челки. Видать, опять лишился дара речи из-за похабнейшей бестактности. Ну да, пошутить о том, что он, графский сын, может делить постель с мужчиной — просто верх наглости. Чуть подумав, Геральт рассудил, что всё-таки погорячился. Одно дело — залихватски переругиваться с Ламбертом, обвиняя того во всех грехах соития с козлоногими, а совсем другое — раз за разом макать в грязь дворянина, что слово «честь» впитал с молоком матери. И пусть Лютик был далёк от рыцарского идеала, надо было прекращать неустанно над ним насмехаться. Всё-таки певец его белую волчью шкуру спас.  
Ведьмак решил, что если разобиженный виконт сейчас даст ему по роже — он не будет уворачиваться. И, судя по решительному взгляду, именно этим его сиятельство и собирались заняться.  
Лютик подошел к Геральту и… вмиг оказался у него на коленях. Прильнул всем телом, вовлёк в глубокий поцелуй, запустив пальцы в серебристые волосы.  
Быть может — то было безумие. Искажённое эхо заклятия, пьяность летнего ветра, безрассудство, порождённое сладостным осознанием — они оба выжили.  
Геральт нетерпеливо раздевал менестреля, жадно касался губами бархатистой кожи, сходил с ума от нежности и страсти.  
Запах. Лаванда и можжевельник с нотками лекарственных трав.  
Глаза. Глубокие озёра, которые таили невиданные секреты мечущейся души.  
Бедра. Сильные, крепкие, что так ладно и ритмично подавались навстречу, вовлекая в пылкий танец, полный вздохов и приглушенного рычания.  
Стоны. Больше похожие на древние напевы скоя'таэлей: дикие, рваные и, в тот же час, невероятно музыкальные.  
Лютик изгибался в его руках, внемля каждому движению, продолжал его, будто умелый фехтовальщик продолжает манёвр соперника, и мигом перехватывал инициативу. Он позволял трогать себя везде — так развязно и развратно, словно в доме увеселений. Его жаркие вскрики разносились по лесу, и ветер их подхватывал, лелея.  
Геральт осторожничал — бережно придерживал лишь за здоровое плечо и раскачивался медленно, силясь отсрочить пряный миг экстаза.  
Лютик выгнулся дугой резного лука, ведьмак поймал губами неожиданно тихий вздох и, спустя застывшее в янтарной капле вечности мгновенье, сорвался в бездну.  
Блаженная нега разлилась по телу, склоняя к травяному настилу уставших любовников. Вопреки ожиданиям, Лютик не устроился у Геральта под боком, дабы отдаться на волю сна. Он грациозно поднялся, накинул на плечи рубаху и, прихватив лютню, застыл на месте, подставляя лицо тёплым лучам заката. Ведьмак с довольным рыком потянулся, будто сытый зверь, и разлегся на тёплой земле, подложив руки под голову.  
На небосводе твёрдой дланью божественного архитектора выстраивались облака-цитадели. Быть может там, в одной из высоких башен, тосковал прекрасный принц, разлучённый со своей возлюбленной; во дворе упражнялись небесные воители, красуясь молодецкой удалью; старый граф сидел в кресле-качалке, грея ноги у самого края солнца. И все они снисходительно глядели на копошение маленьких людишек, чьим уделом оставалась обычная земная жизнь.  
— Лютик?  
— Что, Геральт?  
— Предлагаю завтра двинуться в обратный путь. До Карависты, сам знаешь, дорога неблизкая…  
— Я не вернусь.  
— Прости, что?  
— Я не вернусь домой. Хочу ночевать под звездами, купаться в горной реке и визжать от холода. Слагать песни и рассказывать сказки малышне в деревнях. Петь, плясать в кабаках, играть в гвинт с сомнительными личностями. Хочу странствовать по миру.  
— Опасная затея, Лютик. Путешествие в одиночку.  
— Возможно... — Менестрель глянул через плечо и подарил ведьмаку солнечную улыбку. — Но я ведь буду не один.  
И тонкие пальцы коснулись струн:

Будь лето, где выли метели;  
Будь вызов, где царствовал страх.  
А правду ль поют менестрели:  
«Нет золота в Серых Горах»? [2]

Те Горы в объятиях ветра  
Встречают закат и рассвет.  
Сокрытого в каменных недрах  
Ужели там золота нет?

Тяжёлый мешок за плечами,  
Кайло бьёт искру о гранит.  
Сегодня удача не с нами —  
В Горах только солнце блестит.

Глаза позабыли о свете,  
Мозоли на чёрных руках,  
Но золота как-то всё нету  
В безжалостных Серых Горах.

Мы рвём свои судьбы на части,  
Уходим и гибнем впотьмах,  
Старатели в поисках счастья...  
Нет золота в Серых Горах.

* * *  
Очей золотых твоих свечи,  
А гривы — волна серебра.  
И солнцем играется речка.  
Для нас. Но не в Серых Горах.

**Примечания**  
[1] Имеется ввиду девственница.  
[2] Отсылка к статье Анджея Сапковского (автора «Ведьмака») «Пируг, или нет золота в Серых Горах».  
Стихотворение написано товарищем @DadHowling (вот ссылка на его твиттер — https://twitter.com/DadHowling) и он, к слову, пишет стихи на заказ. Если кому надо — обращайтесь.

_Июль 2020_


End file.
